Beauty and the Beast
by Pureauthor
Summary: Adaptation: You shall bear this hideous form, until you learn to love another, and earn her love in return. But who could ever learn to love a beast as you? An adapted fairytale about finding true beauty within... :Complete:
1. Prologue

Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Man, I'm weird, aren't I? But this idea just popped into my head one day and refused to go away. What's even better is that it fits!

Without further ado, I present… Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was cold that night.

Of course, Siegfried Schutaffen mused, it had been cold this entire month. But tonight was especially so.

He stood up, stretching languidly as he did so, and knocking a book to the floor by accident. Instantly, a young dark-haired girl stooped to pick it up.

"Do you want anything, master?" Talim inquired.

"Get ready my bed." He instructed, without looking her way. A slight bow, and Talim was off, ready to fulfill her master's wish.

He strode the halls of his castle, pausing only to gaze at a portrait of his parents, deceased when he was but a child. The servants of this great castle had been the ones who had brought him up faithfully, catering to his every whim, and answering all his needs.

He frowned. What was that sound?

Turning, he circled around slightly, until he heard that sound again. No doubt about it. Knocking.

Under normal circumstances, Talim would have immediately scurried off to find out who it was at the door, but as she was currently otherwise disposed…

He followed the source of the noise, until he came to a great set of double doors. With a shove, he swung them open, and stepped through the connector into Orstheinburg chapel, built in ages past by his ancestors.

The hammering once again resounded, coming from the entrance at the far end of the vast chamber. _Strange._ Siegfried mused. _Who would be insane enough to travel by that road, and come to that door?_ For it led to a mountainous path, twisting and winding, that finally curved into a large forest. In recent years, a more direct route had been constructed on his order, and now this entire area was largely unused.

With a shrug, he strolled over to the entrance, opening them a crack.

A hooded figure stood hunched at the doorway. A racking cough shook his frail form for a moment, and then he began to speak.

"Pardon me, noble sir, but… I'm a simple traveler who's lost his way. Please, would you be so kind as to grant me lodging for the night? I can't pay money, but…" He rummaged through his pack, for a moment, and then pulled out two shards of metal, one with a reddish sheen, the other an azure glow.

Siegfried stared incredulously at the two shards before snorting contemptuously. "Are you mad, old man? You're filthy, haggard, and uncouth, to say nothing of your facial features, and all you have to offer me for a night's lodging are two pieces of coloured tin? Away with you!" He snapped. "You'll find no pity from me here."

The old man stood silent for a moment, then a deep sigh came from the folds of cloak. "Sir, I beg you to reconsider." He turned to look Siegfried in the eye with a piercing gaze. "True beauty, as any wise man knows, comes only from the inside."

"Are you deaf, old man?" Siegfried retorted. "I said no! Depart at once! Your presence disgusts me!"

"…" The aged man stood for a moment, shaking his head. Suddenly, he flicked his wrist, sending the two metals shards flying through the air.

Turning, Siegfried gaped as the two shards clattered to the ground, before growing and changing shape, into two magnificent swords, one crimson, and one azure. From both of the swords a single eye stared out, defiantly, at the young prince.

_"I have seen your heart, and there is no love in it. None at all."_ A great and terrible voice suddenly resounded through the chapel. Twisting back to look, Siegfried cried out in terror. Where the old man had once crouched, shivering, there now stood a great being of flame, gazing down on the prince. _"You have everything your heart desires, and yet your heart is cold and hard."_ Siegfried thought he could hear a tiny chuckle coming from the monster's throat.

_"You were so repulsed by my appearance just now, were you not?"_ It continued. _"Very well. Very well… I pronounce a curse upon you."_

Suddenly, Siegfried felt a great wracking pain shooting through his body. Dropping to his knees, he gave a great howl of anguish. His arm… his torso… felt like it was being ripped apart into a thousand pieces. Forcing open his eyes, they widened in shock and horror as he saw what had happened to his body.

The doors to the castle flew open, and Talim was there. "Master, what-" And then she was struck dumb at the sight of the living inferno.

_"You are my witness, young maiden."_ The being said, before turning to regard Siegfried again. _"You and all in this castle shall be placed under a curse, for the pride and aloofness in your master's heart."_ With a gesture, he indicated the two swords that had stuck themselves into the ground, still staring at Siegfried, still hunched over on the floor. _"The blue sword, Soul Calibur, it's light will steadily diminish. And the red sword, Soul Edge, it's red light shall grow stronger with each passing day. When the blue light is completely extinguished, the red glow will be at its apex. If, before that happens, you can learn to love another and in return earn her love, you will be restored to your rightful form, and the spell will be broken."_ He paused. _"If, however, you fail to do so when the time comes, you will be doomed to bear this form for eternity."_ A roar of laughter, an explosion of light and dancing flame, and the hellfire disappeared, leaving only the two humans, silently staring at the empty doorway.

* * *

It had been seven years to the day, Siegfried remembered, as he awoke.

Walking over to a window, he stared out into the night sky, one arm clutched reflexively at his cloak.

Hope had long since faded from all his servants about hope of finding a woman to love him. Never mind the fact that their master had become ashamed of his dreadful new form, and refused any visitors, any guests. Never mind their castle was in the middle of a great and dangerous forest now, so that few, if any, knew of this castle's existence.

No, these all paled in comparison to the true problem at the heart of the matter. All the staff had long since despaired of the curse _ever_ being broken, for, in the end, who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

I know it's short, but it's the prologue! It's supposed to be!

So, any suggestions, tips, etc? Is this new and interesting, or should I never attempt to write Soul Calibur fanfiction again?

Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Okay, before I begin this chapter, I would like to state, for the record, I am doing this based on the Disney version. I don't know if you found it 'kiddy' or anything, but I choose it simply because I think it brought forth the main theme (true beauty lies within) _better_ than the original fairy-tale.

With that in mind, here we go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I make no profits from this.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Dawn

You know what they say about dawn? It's life's very own reset button. A new day, a clean slate, a chance to start anew and not screw up this time.

Of course, once in a while…

The doors to the cottage swung open, and Sophitia strode out into the morning son, stretching lithely. She smiled as she felt the wind in her face, the song of the birds in the thickets, the smell of the flowers in full bloom in the garden.

Behind her, Cassandra stumbled along, rubbing bleary eyes, and proceeded to walk into the doorway. She was not what you would describe as a 'morning' person.

"Sophie…" She grumbled as she massaged her sore forehead. "Why do we always have to wake up so early? It's not like -_yawn_ - the bakery will disappear if we don't get there before daybreak."

Sophitia shook her head and sighed. "Cass, you know that the bread has to be ready and baked by the time people come to buy it! Hurry up, sis, we're late as is!" With that, she broke into a run down the path, towards the sleep village down the hill.

Cassandra sighed, and took off after her sister. _Where does she get all that energy?_ She asked herself as she finally slowed down, panting, near the bakery, where Sophitia had already begun to set up shop.

The next hour or so was spent largely in silence, the two sisters bustling about, kneading the dough, adding yeast, rolling the lumps into the oven.

Just another normal day in the life of the Alexandra sisters…

* * *

It had just been a couple of hours since they had officially opened shop that Rothion arrived. Cassandra, upon noticing him step through the doorway of their bakery, smiled a secret smile to herself, and turned to call Sophitia.

"Sis! Someone's here for you!"

"Yes? Who is- Oh!" Sophitia emerged from the kitchen area, drying her hands on a wet towel. Instantly, she flushed slightly (as did Rothion, Cassandra noted), and stammered slightly as she blurted out, "R-rothion! How are you? You, uh…" Noticing that her younger sister was staring at the spectacle with a slightly bemused look on her face, she turned to Cassandra. "Um, sis, I have to… uh, you know… go for a while. Can I leave the shop with you for few minutes?"

"Of course, dear sister. You just go and enjoy yourselves with your fiancée for as long as you want." Cassandra replied, a resigned smile on her face. This, naturally, caused Sophitia to shoot her sister a look that would have frozen Tartaros in an instant.

As the two of them strolled through the door (holding hands, Cassandra noticed), a trio of villagers walked in, baskets empty but purses full. With a tiny sigh, the young woman turned to the kitchen to grab the required amount of loaves. No words were necessary. Years in the village bakery had thought her who required how much, and whether or not they'd haggle and waste half an hour of her life.

Just another normal day, indeed…

* * *

Sophitia's 'few minutes' rapidly translated into the entire morning, and by noon, Cassandra herself consumed the last loaf of bread for lunch. Scribbling a note for her sister to know that she would come home later, she tacked it to the doorway and headed of to the favourite place in the town: The library.

It was a rather small establishment, but it was filled wall to wall with all manner of tomes. As she pushed open the doors into the musty area, the kindly librarian looked up from the records book he was scribbling in. "As, Cassandra! Perfect timing! I've finally managed to find that book you requested me to! Got buried somewhere in the periodicals section. How I don't know, but…" As he passed the heavy leather bound book to her, he glanced at the title and shook his head. "That makes three times you've borrowed this book already. And here I thought you were a fast reader, eh?" He chuckled.

She smiled in reply. "I _have_ finished it! But it's my favourite book! It's got battles, enchantments, adventures to faraway places…" She brushed her fingers over the cover, looking wistfully at the gold lettering of the title. "A prince and a princess, so deeply in love…"

The old librarian watched her for a moment, hiding a tiny smile. Then he grinned and laughed. "Well, if you like it _that_ much, it's yours!"

Cassandra glanced up, eyes wide. "Oh! _Would_ you? Thank you so much!"

"Hahaha!" The librarian peered out from behind his pince-nez spectacles. "A smile like that more than makes up for any book that I give away. Run along now, child! Have a nice day"

"I will! Thanks!" Cassandra hurried out the door, already flipping through the dog-eared novel. "Oh…" She smiled. "Here's the best part. When she finally realizes that he's the one she's loved all along-"

The book suddenly vanished from the hands.

The cause for it's rapid disappearance was evident in the fact that not half a meter away from her stood Raphael, scowling down at the cover of the novel.

"Reading again, are we?" He questioned. "It's not healthy for someone of your beauty to have your nose always buried in books like these. After all, you could be focusing your attentions on far more important things. Me, for instance." With a contemptuous sneer, he dropped the book onto the muddy ground.

Cassandra grit her teeth. _Be nice._ She reminded herself. _And if you can't do that, at least be civil._ As she fought back the urge to sock the arrogant fool in the jaw, she crouched down and slowly lifted the novel from the mud. Some of its pages were soiled, but nothing irreparable.

"Raphael." She began curtly. "Good afternoon. I ask you do not do relieve me of my personal items without permission again." Her tone of voice was positively arctic.

The Frenchman, however, too absorbed in himself, hadn't noticed. Nor would he have cared, either. He was too busy admiring his reflection in a nearby puddle. Then, seemingly noticing Cassandra for the first time, he stepped closer. "What say you join me for a lovely stroll down the boulevard?" He asked. "I do believe it would greatly aid in knowing each other better."

_Who wants to know you better, you stuck up, arrogant-_ "Maybe some other time. I have to go help my sister prepare lunch." This was a brazen lie, of course, but anything was fair play as far as getting rid of the smarmy, self-righteous Frenchman was concerned.

His oily smile merely grew wider. "What?" He queried in a mocking tone. "You mean that crazy sister of yours that hears oracles from God? Good idea, Cassandra. She needs all the help she can get!"

Her eyes flashed with anger. "You do _not_ speak about my sister that way!" She yelled into Raphael's face, before stalking off, seething.

Raphael merely watched her go, a small smile etched onto his face. "Playing hard to get, are we?" He smirked.

* * *

"Oh, he said _what_ about me?" Sophitia could barely contain her laughter. Cassandra, by contrast, was still seeing red.

"It's _not_ funny, sis! You don't get oracles or anything like that! You're just religious!"

"Let him think what he wants, Cass. It doesn't change the truth." Sophitia replied gently. Cassandra stared at her for a few seconds, before exploding.

"Why are you so goddamn _perfect_?" She finally cried. "Everything you do, everything you say, you're a veritable goddess yourself! Every man in the village is smitten with you. _Except_ that lousy Raphael," She added sourly. "Who for some inexplicable reason refuses to leave me alone."

"It's not that bad, then, right?" Sophitia laughed. "Shows you can still attract some people."

Cassandra shot her elder sister a look of abject disbelief. "If it's a choice of being single or choosing _him_, I'd take bachelorhood any day over being stuck with that boorish, brainless-"

"Okay, okay." Sophitia laughed. "You can't deny he looks good, right?"

"Looks is one thing. Personality is quite another."

"All he's really guilty of is an overweening pride."

"Sis, you _really_ sound like you're trying to get me to like him. And that is not good."

Sophitia smiled sheepishly. "Honestly, Cass, I'm worried for you. At the age of twenty-one, never ever been seen with another man… you should try to get settled soon."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and slumped back in her chair. "Oh, not _that_ again. I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I'm waiting for the right guy, no matter how long it takes, okay?"

"Hmm…" Sophitia feigned a long, pondering glance at her sister. "And just what criteria would you use to find out who you consider to be the 'right' guy?"

"I dunno. Maybe someone who's the complete antithesis of Raphael. Seriously, Sophie, he's so fixated on himself insults simply don't register on him unless it's applied with a sledgehammer!"

"Complete antithesis? Hmmm… you'd prefer someone who's utterly hideous?" Her sister laughed.

"It'd be an improvement." Cassandra scowled.

Sophitia suddenly blinked, and glanced out the window. "Ah! Oh no! It's almost evening! I'm late!" Having said so, she proceeded to vanish into the kitchen, reappearing a couple of minutes later with a basket tucked under her arm.

"Cass, you know old mister Thomson, right? Lives at the other end of the woods? Right, so, he asked for a delivery of bread for today, and I forgot all about it until now. Good thing it's still warm. If I take too long, I'll spend the night there. Don't wait up for me!" With that, she promptly vanished out the front door, leaving her younger sister to lean back, shake her head, and laugh.

* * *

Several hours later…

* * *

"I should be there by now…" Sophitia murmured worriedly as the horse she was riding clopped steadily through the dense forest. "Did I mss a turning?"

Slowing for a moment, she pulled a map from her pack, and slowly unfurled it. However, before she could probably read it and figure out where she was, she heard a sound off to the right that chilled her.

Hissing.

Lizardmen. Behind her.

Instantly, Archimedes reared up on his hind legs, eyes wide with terror. Sophitia was hurled off, and crumpled to the ground. Pain shot up her leg. "No!" She cried. "Come back!" But it was useless. The horse had already bolted.

Clambering to her feet, she started out at a flat-out run. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. From behind, she could hear Archimedes neighing with terror – pain? - as he ran off into the dense forest.

She started running, sprinting as fast as her legs would take her. _Crash, crash, crash._ Trees swayed, twigs snapped, and bushes shook as the pack of hunting Lizardmen continued in close pursuit.

And then, just like that, she was past the trees, staring dumbstruck at a magnificent, somber castle in front of her.

_Where-?_ She was quickly roused from her thoughts as the scaly predators just behind burst into view as well. Once more, she broke into an all-out sprint. _The castle… the gates… I have to…_

She was there! Grabbing frantically at the heavy steel bars, she tugged at them, praying to all the gods that it wasn't locked. And to her immeasurable relief, the rusty gate swung open.

Dashing through, she whirled; just in time to kick shut the gate as the first of the Lizardmen hurled itself at Sophitia. It slammed into the grille, then staggered back, dazed, as Sophitia set out bolting the heavy gate.

Drawing in a deep, gasping breath, she turned to, for the first time, regard the manor properly.

Towers of stone ringed the central structure, high spires reaching into the heavens. From a single lighted window, she thought she saw a shadow. Then it shifted and disappeared.

Slowly, nervously, she took her first few steps towards the castle.

* * *

Next chapter done! That was fast!

Please review this chapter! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

Beauty and the Beast

* * *

To DilaZirK: Yes, I'll try to be more stringent in checking for errors. Thanks for the review, too. And singing or dancing, eh?

(Imagines Talim singing 'Be Our Guest')

Um… maybe not…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The main doors to the ancient castle swung open at her push, and Sophitia paused to take a wary glance inside. A grand hallway stretched out beyond her, flanked on either side by stone gargoyles grinning down from the gloomy darkness.

Now that she was free from any immediate threat, the castle didn't resemble so much of a safe haven anymore. Still, if it was choice of spending the night here or braving the Lizardmen… She took her first step pass the great doors.

"H-hello?" She called into the darkness, hearing the faint echo of her voice. Not that she was really expecting an answer. This place looked deserted. She shuddered involuntarily.

Then she paused. She'd heard something… Edging forward, she concentrated, trying to make out what the voices were saying.

"… visitor! And… girl!"

"Quiet! You want… hear? … Her… way!"

"Oh, have… eart, Yunsung! Look at her! She's cold and tired, and probably hungry as well! Turn her away? Surely you jest!" The voices rapidly grew louder, and from the gloom appeared a girl, still in the middle of her teens by appearance, with raven hair. Behind her, still grumbling, came a slightly older youth with a shock of flaming red hair.

"Welcome, madam!" The girl said brightly. "I'm Talim, head steward of the household, and this-" Here she elbowed the red-haired youth. "Contrary fellow here is Yunsung. Are you lost or seeking shelter, by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Sophitia smiled. "Would it be alright if I spent the night here? I can pay you, if you wish. Not a lot, but-"

"The _night_?" Yunsung exclaimed. "No! I forbid it! He'll have a fit if-"

"Yunsung…" Talim said sweetly. "Be nice. Or would you prefer to return to dishwashing duty for a month?" Turning back to Sophitia, she continued. "Well, of course you can spend the night here! I wouldn't dream of asking you to pay, after all, you're a guest. Isn't that right, _Yunsung_?" She queried, her tone of voice showing plainly that the answer had better be the one she was expecting. Or else.

Yunsung rolled his eyes, and gestured for Sophitia to follow. "This way to the study, miss." He said in a resigned tone.

* * *

Sophitia settled herself down onto one of the velvety chairs in the study, glancing around at the décor of the room. While most of it was created to appear grand and important (and in that aspect it succeeded admirably), the entire place seemed… cold, somehow. Even the cheery fire to which Yunsung was now feeding several logs of wood failed to dispel the overall feeling of bleakness.

"Don't mind the ambience." Talim said as she bustled in with a tray, carrying a pot of steaming tea and several cups. "The master's personal choice, a few years back."

"Ah, thanks." Sophitia smiled as she poured herself a cup of strong tea, letting it warm her chilled hands.

Talim crossed over to the other side of the room, and dragged up a wooden chair. Settling herself onto it, she grinned at the older woman opposite her. "So… if you're feeling up for a chat," Talim began. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Let me see, where to start?" Sophitia replied playfully. "My name is Sophitia. I'm a baker by profession, back in the village on the edge of the woods. I have a younger sister. Name's Cassandra, and she can be a real handful at times. Wouldn't trade her for the world, though." She leaned back, a slightly wistful smile on her face. "I have a fiancée too. He's called Rothion, and he's such a wonderful man. He's the village's blacksmith."

"Oh, a fiancée?" Talim kept the smile on her face, but for some reason, Sophitia could now feel a sense of disappointment emanating from the dark-haired girl. "So, uh, why are you the Head Steward of this place? No offense intended, but you're a little… young." She asked, anxious to change the subject.

Talim chuckled at that. "I certainly look it, don't I? My physical body looks to be barely fifteen, but… " She smiled. "I'm really twenty-two, or thereabouts."

Sophitia's eyes widened. "But why?"

Talim squirmed slightly, and Sophitia could easily sense that the young girl was uncomfortable at that question. "Well, you see…"

"Talim!" Yunsung called. "I need to talk to you!"

"Ah, of course!" Hopping off her stool, she turned to Sophitia, an apologetic look on her face. "If you'd excuse me for a while, Sophitia?"

"O-of course." She replied. Talim bowed slightly and ran to her companion.

* * *

"Okay, she can stay, provided we keep it low-key. She can eat the food, provided it's not so much that _he_ notices. But we do _not_ tell her about what happened seven years ago! Besides, she's already engaged. Kiss any chance of her being the one goodbye." Yunsung hissed in a fierce whisper.

Talim sighed. "Alright, I'll keep quiet about it, okay? In any case, why don't you show her to her room for the night?"

Yunsung scratched the back of his head and paced around worriedly, all too aware that Sophitia was staring at his odd behaviour, a curious expression etched on her face. "I still don't think this is a good idea. If the master finds out about this, our goose is cooked. What am I saying? Our goose is going to be hung, drawn, and quartered, then boiled and roasted simultaneously, and _then_ he'll really get to work on us."

"Calm yourself, Yunsung!" Talim snapped. "The master will never have to know!"

Just then, the doors to the study swung open with a thunderous crash. Standing in the doorway, a shadow, covered in a worn cloak, could be seen.

"There's a _stranger_ here!" A booming voice resounded

_"Oh, the master will never have to know."_ Yunsung mimicked in a snide voice. Still, he knew where his loyalties lay, and he'd defend Talim's position if need be.

Talim had already broken into a dash, interspersing herself between the shocked Sophitia, and her master. "Please, master, let me explain! She's just a tired traveler that-"

"I do not allow trespassers in this castle." He growled in a tone of voice that brooked no argument whatsoever. Yunsung sighed, and stepped forward. "Your lordship, surely there can be no harm in allowing a peasant girl to spend the night here?"

Sophitia chose that moment to chime in. "Please, milord. I only need a place to stay…"

The master of the house stepped forward, his cloak swirling around him. Reaching out with his left hand, he grabbed Sophitia by the neck and lifted her effortlessly.

"Oh, don't worry." He snarled. "I'll _give_ you a place to stay." A gust of wind blew through the ancient fortress, and the cloak billowed up around him for a moment- and Sophitia's eyes widened in shock and horror at what she saw.

* * *

The next day…

* * *

Raphael stopped for a moment from his jaunt to observe himself in the village pond. Yes, as usual, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

His sentiments were further confirmed by the bevy of women that paused in mid-stride to regard him, whispering among themselves. Some had even been so forward as to attempt to woo him.

Yes, Raphael could have any woman he so desired, and he knew it. However, as of now, he'd set his sights on one lady in particular.

Striding up to the cottage door, he rapped sharply on the knocker. Soon, Cassandra would be his, and all would be right with the world, as far as he was concerned.

Not that it wasn't right now, he was quick to remind himself, as he smoothed back his blonde hair. Now, all he had to do was wait- but what in blazes was taking so long? Slightly impatient, he rapped louder.

* * *

Golden sunlight filtered in through the windows of the cottage, as it's sole occupant lay in bed, wrapped in blissful slumber.

" _zzz_… No, Sophie, I really couldn't eat another bun… _zzz_… well, if you insist… "

A loud knocking that resounded throughout the house jerked Cassandra awake. "Ah! No! I didn't steal the bread!" She exclaimed as she sat upright. Then she blinked and looked around. "Wha-?" Then she glanced out the window, and the morning sun, already high in the sky. "Oh no!" She cried. "The bakery!" Leaping out of bed, she had just slipped into a pair of boots, when the knocking sounded again.

"Uh, c-coming!" She called to the door, and dashed into the bathroom. "God, I'm a total mess right now." She muttered frantically as she combed back her frazzled hair. "Is that a customer at the door? Man, am I going to catch it when sis gets back…"

Scrambling out of her nightgown, and into her white-and-blue dress, she stumbled helter-skelter down the stairs, towards the door, as whoever it was outside began knocking for the third time.

"Coming, coming! Hold your horses!" Pausing to do an absolute last minute check on her appearance with the mirror by the door, she finally swung it open, to come face to face with… Raphael. She resisted an urge to impale him with his own rapier.

"Raphael!" She forced out through gritted teeth. "What a… surprise to see you this morning!"

"Isn't it now?" He smirked. "I'm just _full_ of surprises, aren't I?"

"What… are you doing here?" She continued.

Raphael's arrogant smirk widened, and Cassandra got the distinct feeling she had chosen the wrong question to ask.

"I'm glad you asked, Cassandra, my dear." He said, further confirming this hypothesis, and without so much as a 'May I?', he had entered the cottage and plopped himself onto one of the chairs, legs up and resting on the tabletop.

Cassandra let out something akin to a small growl and turned to face him. The faster he was finished, the faster she could shoo him out of the house.

The object of her frequent homicidal fantasies seemed willing, in this case, at least, to oblige. "Picture this, Cassandra." He said, hands stretched out in front of his face, as if to properly frame his vision. "A rustic hunting lodge, somewhere in the woods. Six or seven blond-haired, blue eyed little ones, playing on the floor, my latest kill roasting over a fire… And my little wife, massaging my feet." He turned to regard Cassandra. "And do you know _who_ that wife will be?"

_I knew I shouldn't have broken that mirror two years back…_ She thought despairingly. However, before she had chance to respond, he continued. "_You,_ Cassandra!"

"I… I don't know what to say." She replied. And that was the truth, too. She was torn between hurling a long stream of invective at him, or yelling at him never to darken her doorway again.

Raphael, however, wasn't quite as astute of a woman's desires, needs, and wants as he'd like to believe. Not in Cassandra's case, at any rate. "Oh, that's very simple, Cass." He said airily. "Say you'll marry me!"

Cassandra was by now backed up against the door, Raphael leaning down on her, as one of his hands pressed against the door she was leaning on. "I…" She began, feeling frantically for the doorknob. He was leaning closer, and closer… "I'm very sorry…" Ah, there it was! With a quick twist, she swung open the door, moving in tandem with it. Overbalanced, Raphael stumbled forward, and with a cry of surprise and anger fell through the doorway, and down the front steps, into the muddy ground.

"But thanks for asking!" Cassandra called gaily, before slamming shut the door. A second later, there was a very definite clicking sound as the door was securely locked.

Raphael stood, swearing, as he wiped mud off his coat. The nerve of that girl! How _dare_ she treat him, Raphael, like this! "I'll have her for my wife." He snarled to himself, ignoring the mocking laughter of the villagers that had happened to be watching when he had taken his little fall. "One way, or another." Saying so, he stalked off back to his manor, to nurse a wounded ego.

* * *

Cassandra closed her eyes and sighed with tired relief as she leaned against the door. Jeez, every single moment spent with that self-absorbed little fool felt like an eternity to her.

Well, at least he was gone. Swinging open the doors, she stepped out into the afternoon sun and stretched slightly, before bounding down the lane. Well, the day's work was shot, anyway – no one in their right mind would come for fresh bread at noon- so she might as well enjoy herself.

Strolling through a wide meadow on the borders of the large forest at the edge of town, she stooped slightly to pick several buttercups, shining golden in the sun.

A sudden neigh distracted her. Glancing up, her eyes widened as Archimedes charged from the brushes of the forest, eyes wild with terror. A slick sheen of sweat covered the horse's forehead, and it was obviously on the verge of collapsing.

"Archi-!" Cassandra cried in surprise. Then, instantly, the realization of just what this meant struck her. "Where- where's Sophitia?" She gasped. Archimedes merely shook his head and cried out plaintively again.

In the space of a second, a hundred thousand different potential fates for her elder sister flashed through Cassandra's mind, none of them good. "Archimedes!" She said as she mounted him with an ease born of years of experience. "You have to take me to her! Take me to Sophitia now!"

As if he understood, the horse tossed his head once more, reared up, and headed back into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

Several hours later…

* * *

Cassandra was practically screaming with impatience and fear as she circled through what appeared to be the exact same thicket for the fifth time in the past hour. She was completely, hopelessly, lost. And to make matters worse, she could see, through the few patches in the dark canopy of the forest, that light was fading. And with night would come the Lizardmen.

"Okay, perhaps rushing out here like a fool _wasn't_ the brightest of ideas, after all." She muttered disconsolately to herself. Still, she wasn't going to get anywhere like this.

With a sigh, she grabbed Archimedes by the reins, and turned to head further into the forest.

_Thock!_

She turned. Lying at her feet, half-buried by a wildberry bush, was a basket, with several loaves of bread tumbling out.

Crouching, she frantically tugged at the basket until it was free of the thorns. Yes. Yes, there could be no doubt about it. It was her sister's.

"Oh, Sophitia…" She bit her lip. Then, she began casting about for more clues of her sister's whereabouts.

This time, even in the fading light, it did not take her long. An imprint of half a foot in the muddy ground showed the direction her sister had taken, and that she had been fleeing.

Hope flamed within her again, mixed with greater swirls of anxiety. "Come!" She called to Archimedes. As faster as she could, she tracked the footprints through the undergrowth, ignoring the thorns that scratched at her face, her feet, her arms. Her only focus, her only thought, was to find the next imprint in the loamy soil, until she reached her sister. Mud splashed up around her ankles, but she pressed on until-

The very suddenness of emerging suddenly into open air caused Cassandra to stop. The forest had grown so thickly it had been impossible to tell if one was smack in the middle of it, or at the very edge. Now, she was in the open air, blinking in surprise.

Her sister's footprint's led a few feet ahead, until they stopped, in a confused jumble, at a pair of great metal gates, ringed and barred with rods of black steel that framed the entrance.

And beyond the gates, a magnificent castle loomed. The setting sun came down behind it, framing the great bastion with its dying rays of shining gold. It seemed beautiful, but at the same time almost terrifying.

Walking up to the gates, Cassandra shoved them open, and stepped inside. Archimedes followed nervously, occasionally letting out a whinny of discontent.

* * *

"Oh, couldn't just let her leave, could we?" Yunsung grumbled to Talim. "Just _had_ to invite her to the study and warm her up with a nice hot cup of tea, right?"

"I was only trying to be civil." Talim defended herself. "Besides, it's not as if we could just let her freeze to-"

"Sophitia? Where are you, sis?" The voice rang through the shadowy halls. An instant later, a girl in a blue and white dress, with short blonde hair, rushed past the two of them, not even noticing either of the servants.

"Oy, since when did this turn into a tourist hotspot?" Yunsung quipped.

"She said Sophitia!" Talim exclaimed. "She has to be that girl's sister! She told me about her!"

"Well, and what do we do with her? Take her to the study, and offer her a cup of tea, perhaps?"

"Oh, will you _shut up_ about that?" She snapped at him. "If she's looking for her sister, we'll just have to make sure she finds her, no?" Having thus said so, she rushed off into the castle halls.

Yunsung stared at the departing frame of his friend. "I have a bad feeling about this…" He muttered.

* * *

Cassandra didn't know how long she'd spent searching the castle, poring over every nook and cranny. For some reason, several doors had been locked throughout the place, effectively limiting the places she could explore. She only hoped Sophie hadn't been in one of them.

Now, however, she was climbing up the winding steps of the central tower. While the rest of the castle had been richly furnished and decorated, this tower revealed bare, sometimes crumbling, rock. Several torches spaced far apart from each other were the only source of illumination in this forbidding place. More than once, she slipped or stumbled on the uneven steps.

Finally, her patience snapped, and she grabbed one of the torches off the wall, using it to guide her path upwards.

"Sis?" She called once again, the familiar mantra of the past hour. She barely expected any response now.

So it came as a rather large surprise to her to hear a tiny cough, echoing further up.

Finding a reserve of energy she hadn't known she had, she clambered up the last few steps, before finding herself in a rather small chamber. At it's far end, wreathed in shadows, an iron grille door stood.

Rushing over, she lifted her torch and peered into the gloom. There, lying sprawled on the floor, was her sister. "Sophitia!" Cassandra cried in horror. Who had done this?

At the sound of her words, Sophitia stirred. As her tired eyes opened, she blinked, first in confusion, then in alarm.

"Cass!" She cried, as she rushed to the door. Cassandra almost gasped with relief. She was alive! Instantly, she grabbed at her sister's hands, then her eyes widened with shock and worry.

"Sis! Your hands are like ice! We've got to get you out of here!" Casting about for a way to open the door, Cassandra found an iron bar, and began prying at the hinges.

"Cassandra!" Sophitia's voice held a strange note of urgency in it. "There's no time to explain! You have to get out of here!"

Cassandra paused. "What?" She asked. "Don't be stupid, sis. I'm not leaving you here."

"You don't understand! Leave, before he-"

"Before I _what?_" A new voice sounded from behind the two of them. Instantly, Cassandra whirled. In the dim light of the sputtering torch, she could make out the vague shape of a man, towering over the both of them.

"What are you doing here?" The man queried of Cassandra. His tone was harsh and imperious.

"I-I…" Forsaking argument, she instead turned to her sister. "Please, sir!" She cried. "You have to release my sister! She's not well, and she needs proper care! You can't lock her up like this!"

"Then she shouldn't have come here." The man replied curtly.

Cassandra searched desperately for another reason, anything at all, why that man should let her sister go. "There must be _something_ I can do to convince you to- Wait!" She turned to her sister, leaning shakily against the doorway. "T-Take me instead!" She offered. "I'll stay here in exchange for her!"

Sophitia's head snapped up. "What? No! Cassandra, what are you _thinking?_"

The man said nothing for a long moment. Then, "Technically, dear maiden, you deserve the same treatment. You have trespassed on my grounds as well."

Cassandra frowned as she backed up against the door. From the looks of things, her offer wasn't going to-

"I accept."

"Huh?"

He stood staring morosely at his body, still covered in shadows. Seven years ago…

_"I have seen your heart, and there is no love in it. None at all."_

Love… an entirely foreign sensation to him. But this woman… she had offered to exchange her own freedom for that of her sister's. Was this love?

For the first time in nearly a decade, he felt a faint stirring in his heart that he could not describe.

Cassandra, meanwhile, was still trying to comprehend what he had just said. "You… you accept?" She said warily.

"Yes. But you must stay here _forever._" His tone of voice brooked no argument.

Cassandra stooped down and picked up the torch, hoping to get a better glimpse of her would-be imprisoner. The torch suddenly sputtered, and flamed brighter-

And then it fell to the ground with a clunk, as Cassandra's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a cry of horror.

His head seemed human enough, other than a faded scar across his right eye. Under better circumstances, she might have described it as attractive. And his left arm as well. Strong and muscular, it was currently dangling at his side. But his right arm…

Vaguely exoskeletonal in form, it was brown and hard, terminating in three large, mutated fingers, instead of the usual five. A growth spurted from his wrist, ending in three serrated spikes – almost like some nightmarish gauntlet that was grafted onto his arm. His elbow and forearm was thick and sinewy, with a rust-red sheen to it. At his shoulder, another pair of spikes jutted out, with more horny growths dotting the joint between shoulder and chest.

The strange corruption had not spared his torso, either. From what she could see, it had spread to cover the right portion of his chest with more of the same brown skin, almost like a humongous, revolting scab. As the torch sputtered some more, she thought she could see part of the growth extending across his back as well.

Involuntarily, she backed up, pressing her back against the cold metal grille. For a fleeting second she wished it was between her and this… this nightmare, one that stood before her silently, with cold mocking eyes.

She couldn't help it. There was something so bestial, so inhumane about his corruption that she wanted to go, to be as far as was humanly possible from him.

His stare bored into her, and she saw a humorless smile form on his lips. "I asked you a question, woman." He said softly. "If you want your sister to go free, you will have to stay here for the rest of your life. Do you except?"

"No! Cassandra, don't do it! Leave now!" Her sister pleaded.

But even now, staring at the monstrosity before her, every time-worn axiom of logic and prudence lodged in her mind, her mouth dry and legs trembling, she knew there was only one answer she could give.

"You have my word." She whispered.

* * *

Please review. Thanks in advance.

I'll probably post the reasons why Cassandra is the 'beauty' of the story in the next chapter. That is, if you want it, of course.


	4. Chapter 3

Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Wow, lot's of reviews for the latest chapter. Thanks, everyone!

Reviewer responses, then. Seems like there's a fair number of queries, anyway.

DilaZirK, no, there will be no character in place of Mrs. Potts. It's not going to be as direct an adaptation as that. I just want to use characters I think fit well into the story. There'll be a couple more minors popping out, so look out for them!

TheEvilQueen, no. Kilik and Xianghua will not, unless there is a last minute change, appear in the story. I already have most, if not all of the casting decisions set in stone. And while we're at it, DragonLady262, Kilik and Xianghua never even crossed my mind for the slightest moment as Lumiere or Cogsworth. Their personalities are completely worlds apart.

Zeldagirl335, no. Link isn't going to show up, and neither, for that matter, are any of the console exclusives.

DragonLady 262, concerning the Nightmare issue. I decided not to place him in his Azure armor for two reasons. The first is that, logically, he's already ashamed enough of his looks; why dress up like a monster knight while we're at it? And second… it'll be revealed soon enough. Kind of a plot point.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Without another word, Nightmare strode past Cassandra. His malformed arm reached up and pulled back on the iron gate. With a screech of rending metal, it gave way, and Sophitia tumbled out onto the stone floor.

"Cass-!" She began to stumble to her younger sister, but her cry was cut short as Nightmare lifted her effortlessly from the ground. Turning, he began to stride towards the stone steps that were the exit from the tower dungeon.

Cassandra half-turned, to see her sister struggling vainly against Nightmare. "P-please…" She began. The monster stopped short. "Will you not let me say goodbye?"

An eternity of silence… and then Nightmare's clawed hand open, dumping Sophitia to the ground once again. "Two minutes." Was all he said.

Instantly, Cassandra rushed over, and drew her sister into a tight hug. Sophitia jerked away and grabbed onto Cassandra, eyes wild.

"Cassandra! You can't do this! I won't _let_ you do this!"

She merely smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You always sacrificed for me… Let me do this, huh? This is the better choice, sis. You know me. I'm a loner. No real friends back in town. No one will miss me. You have Rothion, sis. Be happy together. And Lucius… if he ever stops by, tell him I'm sorry. Goodbye, Sophie. Goodbye, sister." She hugged Sophitia again, and this time, she didn't break away, too numb with shock to do anything but sob softly.

"No…" She kept repeating. "No… no, it can't…"

Then, "Time's up."

She was jerked backwards from her younger sister. Nightmare slow, implacable stride carrying her further and further away from Cassandra, still kneeling, hands pressed to her eyes to prevent the tears.

"Cassandra! NO!" She cried one last time. Then she was lifted up like a sack of grain as they came to the steps, and her sister vanished from view.

All was silent in the dark room, save the sound of a single person weeping.

"Oh, Sophie…"

* * *

"Take her to the village."

The driver of the carriage hissed in reply, and long, bony fingers grasped the reins of a black horse. Behind him, in the carriage, he could hear the sounds of the lady struggling to get out.

No matter. She would not be able to escape, unless he allowed it. Cracking the reins, the stallion whinnied, and charged off into the night.

Nightmare didn't bother to glance at the retreating carriage. Turning, he glanced up to the central tower. The woman was probably still there.

"What do I do?" He whispered softly as his brushed back his blond hair with his human arm. "What do I _say_ to her?" He continued as he walked through the darkened halls.

"Master?"

"What, Talim?" He growled irritably.

"Well," She began. "I was just thinking- this girl is going to be with us for some time, right? Well then, you might want to offer her slightly more… comfortable lodgings?"

Nightmare glowered at her, then turned and strode up the hewn steps that led to the top of the battlements.

"Only a suggestion…" Talim muttered under a breath.

* * *

She sat against the cold stone of the wall, crying softly. Nightmare stood, watching her for an endless moment. What were these feelings, tugging at his heart?

Angrily, he brushed them aside. He could figure out _feelings _later. Right now…

"I'll show you to your room." He said. Instantly, the girl jerked upright, staring at him with bloodshot eyes. Without another word, he turned to leave.

He was halfway out of the room when he realized the girl had not moved. Twisting his head back to look her in the eye, he continued. "Unless, of course, you _want_ to stay in the tower."

That shocked the woman out of her immobility, Nightmare noted with some satisfaction as he turned to leave.

And there was Talim, hidden in the shadows. "Say something _nice_ to her!"

Nice? He blinked, and half-turned to face the girl once more. "Uh, this castle in your home now, so, uh, I hope you'll like it here. You'll have free run of the entire castle-" Then he continued, almost as an afterthought. "_Except_ the chapel."

She looked up, surprised. "Why? What's in-"

"It. Is. **_Forbidden._**" He snapped with an anger that caused Cassandra to stumble back out of shock and fear. Staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face, he finally jerked his chin to indicate her to follow him down the tower, which she did hesitantly.

Meanwhile, in the alcove, Talim groaned. If this was really her master's best attempt at being 'nice', she might as well forget the curse had a chance to be broken in the first place.

"The light's almost spent, too…" She mumbled wearily to herself as she ran down after the pair that had just left.

* * *

She didn't know how long she spent walking through the ornate hallways, and truth be told, she hardly cared. She was far too miserable to make any mental maps of the area.

However, they had to stop somewhere, and they did, just outside a set of elaborately carved doors.

Reaching over, her captor gave the door a push, swinging it open effortlessly. Licking her lips nervously, Cassandra took her first step inside.

"This will be your room now." He said softly. "If you need anything, my servants will attend to you."

Cassandra glanced around the room. Decorated in light hues of lavender and sky blue, this room almost held a warmth that was totally absent in all other areas of the castle. Resting against the wall, a four-poster bed was apparently where she was to spend her nights, and other trappings, such as a mirrored table, adorned the room.

Behind her, the door slowly began to creak shut, and Cassandra heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe she'd be able to stay away from _him_ from now on.

Then, "You'll, uh, join me for dinner." A pause. "That's _not_ a request."

Then again, maybe not…

The door swished shut, and Cassandra was alone once more.

* * *

The infernal rattling over the cobblestones halted at long last. Sophitia, somewhat worse for the wear from the long ride through the forest, lifted her head.

Getting into a sitting position, she blinked in the musty darkness, still unsure as to where exactly she was. Slowly, she began to edge over to the sealed door.

Suddenly, it swung open with a loud clang, and she drew back. Standing in the doorway was a repulsive, lithe-limbed creature that resembled nothing so much as a serpent. It's eyes were wrapped in thick cord, showing… _it_ to be completely blind Before she could say so much as a word, it reached out and grabbed hold of her shoulder. His touch was cold and lifeless.

She tried to struggle, but in vain. His strength was inhuman. With a quick toss, she was sent sprawling onto the cobbled street, and the driver crawled back onto the carriage sinewy hands grasping hold of the reins of a horse black as pitch. In seconds, it had vanished into the thick night fog, from whence it came.

Now alone, Sophitia cast wildly about. Yes, she was back in the village. She- she had to find help. She had to find people to help her return to the castle and save Cassandra. Up ahead of her, she noticed lights from the tavern. Yes, she'd find people there. Stumbling forward, she set out at a dead run for the pub.

* * *

Raphael tilted his head back, downing yet another mug of beer. Ordinarily, he wouldn't deign to grace this bar with his company, but after the little… incident earlier this morning, he was willing to take whatever alcohol he could find. And hang it all, this pub served good ale.

He still flushed slightly when he thought about the events that had occurred earlier during the morning. How _dare_ that little baker's daughter turn him down!

"_No one_ says no to me!" He muttered softly. He'd been disgraced, publicly humiliated, and _that_ was more than he could bear. If he was going to be able to hold his head high again, he'd need to rectify certain wrongs… such as the fact that Cassandra had turned him down.

It was at this exact moment that the doors to the pub burst open, and Sophitia stumbled in, eyes wide and gasping for breath.

"Help me! Somebody, help me!" Seeing the majority of the people in the tavern were staring at her with a bemused or shocked expression on their faces, she stumbled towards the bartender. "Please, I need your help!" She begged. "He's – he's got her locked up in a dungeon!"

The bartender blinked and shook his head. "Whoa, slow down there, Sophitia. _Who's_ got who locked up?"

"Cassandra!" She sputtered. "We have to go! There's not a moment to lose!"

"_Who's_ got Cassandra?" The exasperated bartender finally snapped.

"A- a monster! A horrible, nightmarish monster! He's, uh, he has red eyes, and he's hideous! And he has a huge, mutated arm-"

Raphael stood, smoothing his coat. "All right, Sophitia. We'll help you _out_."

Before she could say so much as a word, she was shoved out through the swing doors of the bar onto the muddy ground, the mocking laughter of the patrons within all too clear.

"Crazy ol' Sophie." They laughed. "Finally lost it."

"Knew all those religious nutjobs go loco' with all those prayers sooner or later. Crazy girl."

Meanwhile, back in the noisy pub, Raphael stroked his chin contemplatively. "Crazy old Sophie… _crazy_ ol' Sophie… hmmm."

And then he smiled. It was not a pleasant smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nightmare's castle…

* * *

Nightmare paced impatiently, back and forth in front of the fireplace. "What's taking her so long?" He muttered. "I _told_ her to come down for dinner."

"Be _patient_, master." Talim sighed. "She's lost her family _and_ her freedom in the space of five minutes! She's probably still reeling from the shock of it all."

Yunsung glanced around. "Hey, uh, master." He began. "Have you given any thought to her being the… you know, the one? To break the spell, I mean?"

"Of _course_ I have! What do you take me for, a fool?"

"Oh, good! So, _you_ fall in love with her, _she_ falls in love with you, and the curse is broken by midnight!"

"Get real, Yunsung. These things take time." Talim derided him.

"But you can barely even see the glow now!" He moaned.

Nightmare shook his head as he listened to the bickering of his two servants. "It's no use, really." He sighed. "You saw what happened in the tower. You saw how she looked at me. She's so beautiful, and I…" He lifted his arm. "Look at me."

"And whose fault is it that you ended up like that in the first place?"

"Shut. Up. Yunsung." Talim hissed. Nightmare had turned to face him, face contorted into a mask of rage.

"I…" He began, trying to keep his emotions in check. "I am _perfectly_ aware of what I did seven years ago. I do not need you to remind me of that event. Ever."

Talim shook her head. "I'm going to go check on her." She said, before quietly leaving the room.

An awkward silence reigned in the room until the door creaked open again. Talim was standing in the doorway, head cast down.

"Well?" Nightmare demanded.

Talim gave a little cough. "Well, circumstances being what they are, she's, uh, not coming."

* * *

"Your lordship! Your grace! Your eminence!" Talim cried as she sprinted up the stairs two at a time, trying to dissuade her master. "Let's not be hasty!"

Stopping in front of her room, he pounded it. Hard. "I thought I **told** you to come down to dinner!" He fairly bellowed.

A pause. Then a soft voice, coming from behind the locked door. "I'm not hungry."

Nightmare gound his teeth, and drew his malformed arm back. "You come out, or I _break_ down this door!"

Yunsung rolled his eyes at the complete lack of tact from his master, and Talim hurriedly laid a calming arm on him. "Master, I may be wrong, but… I don't believe that is the best way to win her affection."

"Yes!" Yunsung interjected. "Gentlemanly, courtesy, and politeness. That's the way!"

"What would _you_ know about it?" Talim muttered under her breath.

Nightmare loosed a long, slow sigh of frustration. Then, in as 'gentlemanly' a voice as he could muster, "It would give me great, uh, **pleasure** if you would be so kind as to join me for dinner… uh, please!"

"No, thank you very much!" Came the muffled reply.

Nightmare clenched his human hand. "Fine! Then you can stay in there and starve until you agree!" Whirling, he strode from the door, muttering to himself. "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" In seconds, he had disappeared around the corner.

Talim sighed. "Yunsung?" She made a gesture towards the kitchen. "Go get the others to clean up the cutlery."

"Well, what about you?" The redhead asked as he walked away from the room.

"I'm going to have a little chat." She said as she pulled a key from her pocket.

* * *

The doors to Ostrheinburg chapel flew open as Nightmare stormed through them, eyes blazing. "I ask her nicely, and she refuses! I'm already doing the best I can! What does she want me to do, _beg?_" He snarled.

Staking over to one corner of the chapel, he yanked up a sword with a faint azure glow about it. "Soul Calibur, show me the girl!"

For a second, nothing happened. Then, at the hilt of the sword, tentacles pulled back and runes glowed along the twin-pronged blade. A single eye, green as jade, drew open, staring straight into Nightmare's own.

Then, in the iris of the eye, he saw the girl in her room, sitting on the bed. Beside her Talim was leaning against the wall, a questioning expression on her face.

"C'mon, he's not so bad… once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

Cassandra whipped around, eyes blazing. "I don't _want_ to get to know him! I don't want _anything_ to do with him! Understand?"

The image faded and disappeared, the eye closed, and all was silent in the chapel once more.

Nightmare laughed humorlessly. "I'm just fooling myself." Dropping the sword onto the stone floor, he turned and walked slowly back to the exit. "She'll never see me as anything but a monster."

He grasped the double doors, and with a mighty heave, pulled them shut. As the doors closed securely with a thud, he walked away, eyes downcast.

"It's hopeless…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

The door to the room slowly swung open, and Talim stepped through. A second later, Cassandra followed, still nervously glancing around.

Talim grinned. "It's _okay_. Lord knows what the master usually does, but he won't bother you while we find you some food. I promise."

Cassandra managed the tiniest of smiles. "Thank you. I really am feeling rather hungry." She hadn't had anything to eat the whole day, she thought. Her sister's bread and home-cooked meals were always so delicious…

Snap out of it! She slapped herself mentally. Wallowing in self-pity wasn't going to help her any. If anything, it'd just add to her depression.

Talim must have noticed the forlorn expression on her face, for she reached up to put a comforting arm on the older girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry." She said gently. "I know it's hard on you, being all alone like that. Like the master said, if you need anything at all, just ask, and I'll do whatever I can."

Cassandra nodded, feeling slightly buoyed by this offer of friendship. At that moment, she rounded the corner- and gave a little cry of fright.

A floating, bloodred eyeball stared at her noncommittally, occasionally drifting to the left or right, as though attempting to observe her from all angles. And if that weren't creepy enough, it was beating like a heart, a slow steady rhythm.

"Whuh… wha…" Cassandra stammered as she backed up.

"Bad Charade!" Talim snapped. "No scaring the guest!"

The eyeball floated back somewhat, a slightly hurt look in his eye. Then, from various corners in the room, pieces of what appeared to be maroon stones flew towards the eye, as if drawn to a magnet. Once the reached it, the began to rearrange themselves, until the entire configuration was vaguely humanoid in form, with the eyeball located dead center in the chest.

"Uh…" Cassandra slowly inched forward, before poking one of the pieces of stone located at what appeared to be the… thing's shoulder. It gave no response whatsoever, other than the eyeball swiveling in place to regard her with a curious gaze.

"This…" Talim said hastily. "Is Charade. It is… _was,_ our housepet. Then well, seven years ago, …something… happened and this…" She gestured somewhat helplessly. "Was the result."

"I… see…" She didn't. Not really. But if truth be told, she was totally willing to let it pass.

Charade merely walked past her, it's eyeball turning the entire time so that it was always looking at her, until it finally disappeared into another room.

_This place is too creepy for words._ Cassandra thought wearily as she followed Talim.

* * *

Well, as promised, here goes.

Unlike most of my other pairings that I support in games, I can very clearly trace where I got my fondness for the Nightmare/Siegfried- Cassandra pairing from.

When Soul Edge came out, I eagerly played it, and became a fast Siegfried-Sophitia shipper. The young insane knight, questing for vengeance, and a divine warrior, tasked to free people from the evil grip of the sword. Could there possibly be a more perfect pairing?

At that time, I had not yet heard of this site, and thus no fic went up. (Although if it had, it would've been of terrible quality. I was ten at that time.)

Of course, Soul Calibur was greatly anticipated, but alas-alack! It had to be exclusive to the Dreamcast, which I did not have. And so I was confined to arcades and websites, sourcing out my favourite fighting game.

And, of course, I learnt about Rothion.

'Curses.' I muttered, for my dreams of Siegfried and Sophitia nursing a trio of blond-haired blue-eyed kids in some quiet place seemed to vanish.

But I am a writer, and a lover of books. If there is one thing I attempt to respect at all costs in writing, it is any previously established canon. And so, reluctantly, I dispelled that pairing.

Came Soul Calibur 2, and with it for the Playstation 2, I had no troubles whatsoever securing a copy. And I learnt how to play the feisty, spunky, sword-and-shield toting hottie that was Cassandra. (And to the reviewer saying she doesn't look that good, that's your business, but I really have to wonder who looks good to you, then.)

Then, visiting this site, I stumbled upon a little story known as 'The Angel and the Nightmare'.

To be sure, the story could (and still could) use some work, in terms of tone and characterization. But it's a good story in it's own right, and upon reading it, I chanced upon my first glimpse of the Siegfried/Nightmare- Cassandra pairing.

I was intrigued. If I was to be honest, I'd never considered the two together before, but as I considered it, it seemed to make sense.

The clincher was my putting them through the 'locked room' test, and seeing the results.

The 'locked room' test, is a mental test of my devising, to see how two characters would interact if stuck together in a locked room, based on personality, motivations, intentions, and whatnot. By doing this, you can easily tell if two people would go well together.

Siegfried and Cassandra passed with flying colours. And frankly, my emotional, romantic side (which is kinda dominant, if I'm to be frank. Especially concerning writing.) felt _good_ with it.

And thus, Cassandra and Siegfried is now my flagship Soul Calibur pairing.

And not to criticize or anything, but isn't the Nightmare/Siegfried – Talim pairing a little… odd? He's what? Nine years her elder?

(And don't get me started on Ivy-Nightmare.)

(And as to why Sophitia isn't the Beauty in particular _here_, I really, really never thought she'd fit. Her personality is markedly different from what I hoped to portray, and besides, Cassandra's the one the narrator talks about with 'love for family'.)

* * *

With that said, please review! Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 4

Beauty and the Beast

* * *

DilaZirK, all right, I'll try to branch out more from the movie in terms of dialogue and stuff like that.

To everyone else, thank you for reviewing my story, and here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and neither do I make any profit from this.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

It had been almost a week since she had been made a prisoner in the castle. She now spent most of her time in her room, doing nothing in particular.

Whenever it was mealtime, Talim would come up and knock softly on the door. She would then follow her dark haired friend to the dining room and eat a simple, if delicious, meal. It had become a routine naturally.

And over the past six days, she had only caught sight of her captor once. When she had walked out from her room, he had been standing off to the side, conferring quietly with the red-haired youth called Yunsung. Upon catching sight of her, he had watched her with a neutral expression on his face for several seconds, before turning and vanishing back into the halls of the fortress.

Which suited her just fine. The less she saw of him and his mutated arm, the better.

Meanwhile, she had slowly, by accident or otherwise, come to meet the other denizens of the castle.

There was Necrid, a strange mutated… _thing_ that seemed incapable of speaking any language other than gibberish.

There was Voldo, a man for whom the word 'freak' had been custom made for. After she had woken up in the middle of the night to find him clinging to her ceiling and staring down at her (or not, as he was apparently blind), she requested Talim to find her good deadbolt locks for the door and windows of her room. After kicking him in his privates, that is. Hard.

She still missed Sophitia terribly, but with the close (and sometimes freaky) companionship of her friends in the castle, she was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, she could cope.

Then it all came to a end that very night.

* * *

Dinner had been as standards, Talim whipping up a three-course meal for her in a matter of minutes. She had smiled and thanked her, as usual.

As she stood to leave, Talim had surprised her with a question. "Would you like a tour of the castle?"

Cassandra paused, surprised. Up till now, other than her brief run through the castle on her first night, her entire knowledge of the great bastion was the path that led from the dining room to her own. And if truth be told, she wished to keep it that way for a reasonable amount of time.

But if one were to be practical, it was obvious that sooner or later, she'd _have_ to venture out of her room. If only to prevent herself from going stark raving mad with boredom.

"All right." She managed a tiny smile. "I wouldn't mind getting to know my new home better."

* * *

Two hours later…

* * *

Cassandra whistled as she rounded the corner into yet another massive chamber. "Just how big _is_ this place?" She wondered out loud.

"When it was originally built approximately seventy years ago, Stefan Schutaffen the first intended it to be a great sign of his wealth and power. A strange decision, really, considering that the only real civilization close by were several tiny villages that cared little for lords." Talim chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Consequently, it was much larger than any tiny family of a man and wife could live comfortably in. Their son, Stefan Schutaffen the second, certainly thought so. He never ventured into more than a quarter of the rooms on the house throughout his lifetime. He said that they were too empty and silent." Talim's voice became hooded. "Around the time of his death, I was hired to be part of the castle's servants."

She paused for a while to let the words sink in, staring silently at the great sweeping arches and the curving dome of the ballroom. "His only son, our current master, was but a child at that time. He grew up without parents, when his mother fell to a strange disease as well. Some say it was a broken heart." She shrugged helplessly. "He was raised in an environment without love. I did my best to care for him, all the servants did, but still, he grew up cold and aloof. I suppose he's a victim of circumstance, in the end."

Cassandra halted in midstep, looking around. It was true, she supposed. Every inch of the castle, though made to look grand and majestic, lacked any warmth or life in them. "So this is a place that has never known love…" She whispered to the dead air.

"Milady Cassandra?" Talim called from the doorway. "Come this way, please."

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Ah, master Vercci." Raphael said pleasantly. "Thank you for agreeing to see me."

The head noble of the land nodded, his face expressionless. "Normally, I don't agree to leave the manor to partake in such personal visits, but you assured me that you were going to make it worth my while." He smoothed his coat. "I hope you know that I am a rich man, and that my prices are quite high."

"Money is of no object." Raphael said smoothly. Then, pausing slightly, he continued. "It's like this. I like Cassandra, the village baker. However, she needs… shall we say, a little persuasion before she returns me her affection."

"… And where do I fit into all this?" Vercci said in a bored tone.

"Straight to the point, then." Raphael said without missing a beat. "Everybody knows that her sister, Sophitia is insane. She was in the tavern about a week ago, ranting about some nightmare monster or something like that." He smiled wanly. "As an upstanding citizen, I feel that you should recommend her to be locked up before she becomes a threat to the populace."

"Ah, I see." Vercci replied. "You want me to have her sent to the lunatic's asylum until her sister agrees to marry you." He shook his head. "That's utterly despicable."

Pause.

"I love it!"

* * *

Back in the castle…

* * *

"Well, that certainly was an informative tour." Cassandra said to herself as she stretched her tired limbs.

And that was the truth too. The tour had taken her through dead-end tunnels, secret passages, opulent display halls housing everything from suits of elaborate armor to more weapons than she cared to count. There were bedrooms, long, twisting halls, balconies and empty rooms, covered in layers of dust.

They had been almost everywhere… except the Chapel. When she had asked Talim about it, the younger woman had simply shook her head.

"Nobody except the master goes there. Nobody."

And now Cassandra was lying on her bed, a hundred different theories of what lay beyond the great set of double doors whirling in her head.

Could it be a vast treasure horde? Or perhaps there lived a hideous beast that answered to her captor? Given what she had seen of this place so far, she wasn't going to rule that out.

Was there some connection between his monstrous appearance, and what lay beyond the doors?

She didn't know how long she lay on the bed, wondering. What she did know was that she found herself slipping into her shoes again, and heading for the door.

Slowly, she pushed it open, wincing slightly as the thing creaked. Secrecy was absolutely essential.

Walking as slowly as she could, she mentally reviewed the steps she needed to take to get to the Chapel. Past the twin dragon statues at the hall…

She rounded a corner- and gave a little cry of surprise.

Charade was there, standing perfectly still, like a suit of armor. At the sound of her voice, the eye swiveled to face her again, but it made no sound.

_And of course it wouldn't,_ Cassandra thought dumbly. _It's got no mouth._

"G… good boy." She whispered to the staring eyeball. "Stay, okay?"

It had no ears either for that matter, but it seemed that it understood her anyway, for it made no attempt to follow her as she scurried quickly down the carpeted hall.

Finally, she arrived once again at the elaborately carved oaken doors. Walking over cautiously, she placed a trembling hand on the right door, and pushed.

How often had her sister chided her for not minding her own business? "Your curiosity will be the death of you one day, Cass." She had always said laughingly. "Just you wait."

And now, here she was, on the brink of doing something foolhardy again. For a second, she almost reconsidered. Then she grit her teeth and strengthened her resolve.

_A coward dies a thousand deaths, a hero dies but one._ She'd read that quote somewhere, in one of the many tomes she'd perused over the years. Adding more force to her push, she managed to open the massive wooden door.

She didn't know what she had expected, but she hadn't expected to find this.

The entire area was a ruin. One of the walls had collapsed, and the stained glass murals on that side were shattered beyond repair. The roof had long since caved in and the stars, shining brightly in the clear night sky, were all too visible.

But the first thing she had noticed was that the entire area was covered in a crimson glow.

Cautiously, she stepped forward. The wind swirled strongly around her and she ventured forth nervously. She realized she was panting and felt like she had just run a marathon, and yet she had only been walking briskly for the past five minutes.

As she continued, she became aware of the source of the hazy red glow. A sword stood at the far end of the Chapel, and from it the hellish light was emanating.

One step. Then another.

Her eyes widened momentarily. The sword's blade had an eye staring out, observing her as she made her progress ever nearer to the blade.

As if drawn by a magnet, she kept moving, until she was just before the sword. Slowly, deliberately, she crouched. The single eye, great and terrible, followed her every movement, watching her closely.

Somehow, she _knew_ this sword was evil. The thick, cloying sensation that permeated the entire area was testament to that. And yet… she wanted to touch the sword. She wanted to feel what it was like.

Slowly, she reached out a trembling hand… closer… closer…

**_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_** A voice bellowed.

Instantly, Cassandra whipped round, her mouth falling open. Her captor stood before her, trembling with barely restrained rage. If she had thought him terrifying before, it was absolutely nothing compared to now. She was struck dumb by his mere countenance, and could do nothing but cower in fright as he lunged.

But he was not rushing at her. Rather, he quickly interspersed himself between her and the sword, and hunched over it, to observe if anything had happened to it. Satisfied, he turned to her once more.

"Do you realize what you could have _done_?" He roared. His fury had not subsided any and unconsciously, she began to drag herself along the floor, anxious to get away, somewhere, _anywhere_, away from him.

He reached out his human arm and for a fleeting second, she entertained the thought that he was going to yank the blade out of the ground and run her through with it. But it was only to point towards the double doors, at the far end of the chapel.

"Get out." He said softly, the whisper more final than any scream. "Leave. Now."

Scrambling to her feet, Cassandra turned and ran. She didn't look back.

Alone in the Chapel, Nightmare clenched his demon fist, and stared balefully at her swiftly retreating form.

* * *

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute." Cassandra whispered frantically as she pulled out a cloak from her wardrobe. Donning, it she yanked open the door to the hallway, frantic that she should get away before _he_ came after her.

Talim was outside the doorway at that exact moment, carefully balancing a tray of sandwiches on one arm. "I thought you might like sup- Ah!" As the door flew open, she lost her balance, and was sent crashing to the floor.

"Sorry!" Cassandra called back as she continued at a dead run for the door, heedless of anything else in her path.

"W-wait!" Talim called as she scrambled to her feet. "Milady Cassandra! Please, wait! Come back!"

She heard her voice, even as she run, but blank fear and desperation kept her legs pumping, her heart hammering against the chest.

And then she was out the main doors. Turning, she headed for the stable. "Archimedes!" She called. "Archimedes!"

Her horse heard her plaintive calls and whinnied in reply. Throwing open the stable doors, Cassandra rushed in- and instinctively backed up again.

Voldo, half-crawling, half-kneeling, swiveled his head in her general direction. The master contortionist was currently feeding hay to a pitch-black stallion that snorted and pawed at the ground.

After a long second, Voldo hissed and returned to his work. Rushing over to Archimedes, she set upon the ropes with trembling fingers.

At last, he was free. Swinging unto him, she kicked him with her shins, hard, urging him to run, run for all he was worth. That he did.

Past the stone ponds at the entrance, through the thick mist covering the area, past the main gates, still gaping open from when she had first come, and then they were in the forest.

"We made it." She panted to herself.

* * *

High atop the castle walls, a lone figure stood. Nightmare's hair whipped around his eyes, glowing red in the near darkness. He saw the tiny figure of Cassandra on her steed, riding out of the castle grounds as fast as she could.

"You scared her away." Came Talim's accusing voice.

He turned to regard his servant, a stern expression on his face. "Shut up." He snapped.

Then he turned, and headed back into the castle.

* * *

"Steady, steady." Cassandra whispered to herself. "Okay, we can get out of here, Archimedes. We just need to keep going straight. Don't worry."

She had been traveling through the thick mists for a long time now, she thought worriedly. And she still had no idea of the route home.

"Was I too rash?" She said to herself as she scratched her head. "I really wasn't supposed to be in the Chapel in the first place… maybe I should try to head back…"

Then, up ahead, she caught sight of a tree, blackened and burned by lightning, and her heart leapt, all doubts vanishing from her mind.

She knew this place! She knew the way home. Riding over to the stump, she glanced around. Yes, a gnarled tree with an 'X' slashed onto the trunk was visible, even in the thick fog. From there on, head straight and she'd be back at the village, and home, in no time.

"Yes!" She cried joyously. "We made it, Archimedes!"

"Arrrrhhhhaarr!" A guttural snarl shocked her out of her jubilation. Twisting, she was just able to see a shape standing in the mist. Glowing eyes, a wedge-shaped head, and the slightly humanoid features proved them to be the unmistakable form of Lizardmen.

"Oh, no…" Cassandra whispered. She'd been a fool. Of _course_ Lizardmen would be out here in the dark.

"Run, Archimedes!" She cried. "Run!" Her horse didn't need to be told twice, or for that matter, once. Everything in his instincts was telling him to get away from the predators, fast as possible. With a loud neigh of terror, he broke into a dead run.

"Faster, Archimedes…" She urged her horse onwards. "Run faster!" Once they reached the edge of the woods, they'd be safe. No Lizardman, however voracious, would ever venture beyond the trees.

They were almost there when it happened. A dark shape lunged at her from the side, throwing her to the ground. She hid the earth hard, rolled once, then glanced up and wished she hadn't.

Seven of them, all glaring down at her and Archimedes, hot drool dripping fro their mouths. Slowly, they pressed in, forming a tight circle from which she and the wounded horse could not escape.

Cassandra kept pulling herself back, until she felt the rough bark of a tree behind her. Her body shook with sobs that she made no attempt to suppress. She was going to die here, all because she had been stupid and hadn't listened to instructions and now she was going to die, and oh, god, please, please, help me, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to…

The nearest and largest of the Lizardmen cocked his head to one side, as if curious at her appearance. Then he raised claws, caked with blood, and lunged.

A broadsword flashed, and the Lizardmen was sent sprawling, minus a head.

Nightmare charged in, slashing at another of the Lizardmen, and opening a cut on its belly before it could react. Stumbling backwards, it pressed its hand to the wound, as if trying to hold it shut, before it collapsed, twitching slightly.

The remaining five charged Nightmare, snarling and thirsting for blood. As one, they set upon him, slashing at his torso, opening up wounds, and drawing blood.

Quickly, Nightmare retaliated, punching one of them in the snout with his mutated arm. The Lizardmen was sent knocked off, it's nose broken, and it let out a nasal yelp of pain. Swinging his _zweihander_ again, he slew another of the Lizardmen, dumping its body onto the cold ground.

Then, one of the remaining Lizardman leapt at him, jaws opened wide. Behind Nightmare could react, it bit down hard on human shoulder.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Nightmare staggered back, his sword dropping from his hand, and then seemed to find new resolve. Charging forward, he grabbed the Lizardman that had attacked him with both arms about the neck. Then, as the beast thrashed and flailed madly, he twisted, hard.

_Snap._

The creature immediately went limp, and Nightmare dropped it onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. The remaining Lizardmen that still could fled into the night.

Cassandra had watched, mouth open, at this awesome display of brute strength. And now, with it over, her captor slowly turned to face her.

The hellish red glow that had appeared in his eyes at the peak of his fury was gone, and it was now back to his original green colour. Even in the dim light, she could detect no more trace of his berserker rage that had come upon him earlier. Instead, he seemed… tired. Despite his obvious strength, he still appeared worn and frail, beyond his years.

He turned and staggered away a couple yards, obviously intending to leave her be. His demon arm was still clutching a torn and bleeding shoulder.

Barely half a meter away, he staggered once more, and fell.

Cassandra glanced back and forth, still panting for breath. Her heart rate had refused to slow down, and the adrenaline still surging through her veins was affecting her ability to make a rational decision.

He needed her help, that much was obvious. But he was the one who had captured her in the first place, wasn't it? Couldn't this be counted as retribution?

_Retribution for what?_ Her conscience nagged her. _For saving your life while you were whimpering like a little child?_ _Don't forget he took those wounds because of you!_

But… but she was so close to home, to the village! Turning, she thought briefly of taking him there.

But no, if she and Sophitia had been so repulsed by his appearance, the villagers would more than likely lynch him the instant they saw him.

And so there were only two choices. The village, and freedom. Or… save his life, and return to the castle.

She grit her teeth, and walked over to her horse. "Come, Archimedes. Let's go home."

* * *

Nightmare lay on the cold earth, feeling fresh bursts of pain with each gasping breath he took. Closing his eyes, he grit his teeth, and tried once more to pull himself to his feet.

An arm hooked around his mutated one, helping him to stagger up onto his two legs.

"You'll be alright." Cassandra said gently, with a soothing smile on her face. "Let's get you back to the castle."

* * *

Props to Master Vercci for having the single most whacked out voice in the history of Soul Edge/Calibur.

Thank you for reading. I don't have a lot of time right now for witty rejoinders, so please review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 5

Beauty and the Beast

* * *

All right, people who like perfect (or as near perfect as possible) grammar, spelling, etc, will be pleased to know I've reread the earlier chapters and fixed any issues I could find. If any mistakes have slipped through, please let me know 'bout it. Ta.

Oh, and DilaZirK? That is so wrong. And you have a sick mind.

I'm liking you more and more already.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

_Splish. Splash._

The water swirled slightly in the pail as Cassandra struggled to carry it across the room without spilling any of it. Despite her efforts, the waves caused by the unsteady journey of the bucket resulted in some of the water finding its way onto the carpeted floor.

At the far end of the room, near the cheery fire, he sat, brooding silently.

"I've managed to find some bandages." She said in as upbeat a tone as she could muster. Surprised, he glanced up.

Crouching, she dipped a towel into the transparent liquid, wringing it out as she edged closer to him. Reaching out hesitantly, she began to wash the deep wound on his shoulder.

The instant the towel touch the torn flesh, her captor- no, she couldn't think like that anymore- let out an involuntary hiss of pain.

"Ah! S-sorry!" She bit her lower lip, trying to discern his reaction. Other than the earlier hiss, there was nothing. Gingerly, she began to clean the area immediately surrounding the gash, not daring to return directly to the wound.

She dipped the towel into the pail once more, and remembered…

_"Cassandra! Hurry up!"_

_"Coming!" She called. "What's the big hurry anyway? The horse isn't going to die if we don't clean that wound."_

_"Um, actually, it most probably will. Didn't you pay attention when father taught us, Cass? Lizardmen bites are among the most infectious in existence. You have to clean it up, and thoroughly, in under a day, before the infection sets in."_

_"Well, whatever happens, don't go taking it to Dr. Giels. He's a quack."_

_"Cass, that's not very nice."_

_"But it's true! Remember when I banged my knee? He wanted to amputate the entire leg! And when Lucius got that fever, he tried to feed him liquid gold with two pigeons tied to his feet. How on earth Lucius survived is beyond me."_

_"Poor thing, look at that wound on its leg."_

_"Do you think we can keep it?"_

_"Cass! You're far too old to be wishing for ponies on your birthdays!"_

_"Not like THAT. Look, it's going to be some time before the wounds heal completely. We're going to have to keep it a while. And we need transport too."_

_"You have a point there, I guess."_

_"And I even have the perfect name for it too! How about Archimedes?"_

_"Oh, look! It raised its head! It likes it!"_

_"Ha ha ha…"_

"Thank you."

"Whuh-huh?" She sputtered, then mentally smacked herself. _Real smooth, Cass._ She'd gotten herself lost in a memory again. "What?" She asked, this time.

"Thank you." He repeated. "For bringing me back here, for cleansing my wounds. I would not have been strong enough to make it back to the castle without you. I owe you much, Cassandra." He shifted slightly. "And also… I would like to apologize for… overreacting in the Chapel. I am sorry."

Cassandra was dumbstruck at this statement. If she was to be absolutely honest with herself, her opinion of him up to now had been that of a monstrous brute or something akin to a wild beast. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined that he could act refined or civilized. And her he was, crediting her with saving his life. She could feel her face and neck rapidly becoming warmer, and she blushed slightly.

"T-thank you." She replied. "For saving my life also. I guess… that means we're even, huh?"

The ghost of a smile flitted across his face for a split second. "I suppose."

The wounds had all been cleaned by now, and reaching over, she rapidly unwound a long string of bandages. Coating them in a healing salve, she began to bandage the more serious wounds on his body, starting with the one on his shoulder.

"By the way," She said lightly. "I still don't know your name. Would you mine telling me?"

"Ni-" He paused slightly, as if considering something. Then his eyes became hooded, almost as if he were trying to pull back something lost in the dredges of memory.

Finally, he replied.

"Siegfried." He said softly, almost as if unsure of it himself. Then, louder, and with more confidence. "My name is Siegfried."

* * *

Outside, in the hallway, a young, dark haired girl peered through a crack in the door, face positively glowing with delight. Next to her, a redhead with what one would assume to be a permanently cocky expression on his face shook his head.

"How convenient that you would not show up when Cassandra popped by to ask if anyone knew medicinal skills. Doubly so that bandages, a towel and a pail appeared oh-so mysteriously in her room."

"Oh, shut it, Yunsung" Talim retorted. Gazing at the two of them, at her master coversing quietly with Cassandra, as she dressed his wounds, was causing hope to stir once more in her heart. "They make such a cute couple." She said softly.

* * *

She had sat, silently. Brooding.

She had almost feared to make this choice. But in truth what choice was there?

She had to do this. She had to.

If no one would help her, she would accomplish this on her own. Even Rothion had looked at her with concern and asked if she had been feeling well.

"Don't worry, Cassandra." She whispered as she stepped out into the cold night air. The bite of winter's frost could already be felt, even so early in the year.

Boots thudded on the packed earth. Glancing warily at the dark forest that lay before her, she gripped the handle of the short sword Rothion had made for her long ago, and steeled her resolve.

"I'm coming."

* * *

Siegfried stood on the balcony, looking down at the tiny figure of Cassandra, bathing her horse. It had snowed last night, the first time that winter, and the ground was covered in a blanket of gleaming white.

His attention was not fixed on the stunning landscape that stretched out before him –after all, he got to see it every year- but rather on the young girl, with a gentle smile and hair the colour of shining gold.

"I don't understand it." He mumbled to himself, feeling vaguely frustrated. "I've never felt this way before. About anything or anyone." He sighed and turned away, difficult as it was, from Cassandra. "What on earth do I do?"

"Well, you could try to stop yelling at her, you could make more nice gestures towards her, you could try writing her a romantic poem…" Yunsung ticked off options one by one on his hands.

"Uh, romantic poem?" Talim asked as she stepped through the glass doors that led to the stone platform. "I'm sorry, master, but I really, _really_, do not see you doing that."

"Good, because neither do I." Casting his gaze down, he continued in the same frustrated tone of voice. "I want to do _something_ for her- but what?"

"Oh, that's easy." Yunsung chimed in again. "Flowers and chocolates!"

Talim blinked and massaged her temples. "Yunsung? Pray tell how we are going to procure _flowers_ in the middle of _winter_! And chocolates? Can you bake? Can _he_ bake?"

"Okay, forget the chocolate." Siegfried grumped. "What then?"

Talim tapped her chin. "Well…"

_Lemme see…_ She thought to herself. _What do we know about her interests?_

Then, she gasped at the utter simplicity of it all, as a memory blossomed in her mind.

_"What's this?"_

_"Oh, it fell out of my pack, I guess."_

_"Why'd you carry a book with you?"_

_"It's my favourite book." A tiny, wistful smile. "I got it the day before I came here, and… well, I put it into my pack to read later. Guess I forgot about it."_

_"Alright then, I'll place it on the mantel. Okay?"_

_"That'll be fine, Talim. Thanks."_

"I know just the thing." She said to her master, a wide smile on her face.

* * *

"I'm still not sure why you're doing this…" Cassandra's voice trailed off uncertainly she took another halting step forward. Siegfried's human arm was currently placed in front of her eyes, effectively obscuring her vision. She stumbled slightly on a carpet, and instantly she felt his other arm grabbing onto her own, steadying her.

How much her perspective had changed since she first came, Cassandra thought with no small amount of amusement. His malformed arm had seemed inhumanly grotesque, as if created from the dark and twisted nightmares of a disturbed mind. And yet… now. Now it offered steadiness, protection. It felt dry and slightly hard against her skin, almost like the bark of an old tree.

"Be careful." She heard his voice. Still not trusting herself to speak, she nodded dumbly.

She heard the sound of a door creaking open, and for a second wondered where they were. Siegfried had been clever, leading her through dead ends and side tunnels until she had lost all track of where she was. The fact that she had only been through the castle once didn't help matters, of course.

"Alright, " He said. "Now."

The hand moved away, Cassandra opened her eyes – gasped.

Huge, lustrous bay windows spanned one entire side of the vast room, letting in rays of the winter sun. Rich oak tables with mahogany finish gleamed red-brown under the pale rays, and the sweeping staircases led to higher, yet unseen floors.

But that was not what held Cassandra' attention. That honour was reserved for the books. Massive bookcases held all manner of texts, the titles imprinted onto the covers with gold leaf. Some shined with a dull maroon glow, others gleamed bright blue, while others held bindings of brown felt.

She stared, mouth agape, with unashamed wonder at the vast, sweeping architecture all around her. She had seen the library, of course, on the tour, but then it had somehow seemed dull and somber. She had not noticed the books.

"Do you like it?" Siegfried prodded gently.

"Like it!" She exclaimed. "I _love_ it!"

"Then I stand but what I said." He said softly.

"Huh?" She turned to him, slightly confused.

"This castle is your home now. Every book in this place is yours to read- and keep, should you so desire."

"Oh- oh, thank you so much!" She exclaimed. Unable to control her excitement, she turned to the nearest bookshelf, running her fingers along the spines of the books, trying to pick out one that she might find interesting.

And unseen to her, Siegfried smiled, for the first time in seven long years.

* * *

"Why couldn't we have gotten Necrid or someone to help with the cleaning?" Yunsung complained.

"Because he'd more likely than not stick that big arm of his through a window by mistake. Now stop fussing and give me a hand with this mop."

Struggling valiantly, Talim finally succeeded in pushing the mop into the side room, which held, among other things, rags, pails, and polish. All of which looked substantially dirtier than when they were first brought out.

Behind them, Charade stared at the mess with uncomprehending eyes, before disassembling and floating off somewhere else.

* * *

Lunch.

Cassandra plopped herself onto on of the hardback chairs, head still buried in one of the many books she had towed back to her room for further perusal at a more convenient moment.

She barely noticed as Talim set a plate loaded with hot food down on the table in front of her. Too engrossed in the book, she didn't look up as she reached for the fork-

And ended up planting her hand squarely in the middle of the hot mashed potatoes. With a slight cry of pain, she yanked her arm away.

"That is a rather unorthodox way of eating your food." A familiar voice remarked.

Glancing up, she was absolutely mortified to see Siegfried at the other end of the table, a cloak thrown around his body. Though she could not see it herself, she could feel her entire face turning a nice shade of pink.

"I, uh…"

"We all make mistakes, I suppose." He added, not wanting to make her dwell on her discomfort any longer. Pulling up a chair, he settled himself into it. "Would you mind if I joined you for a meal?"

"Wha- no. No, of course not." She said. Setting the book aside, she picked up her utensils, and dug in. Nightmare, slightly less nimble with his arms (for obvious reasons), picked up a spoon, and similarly began to eat.

Talim pressed her ear against the door, straining to hear snatches of the conversation, and smiled.

* * *

Dining together became a regular occurrence from that point onwards. Often, as the two ate, they would talk, sharing anecdotes of their past life and events that had transpired long ago.

Then, one night, Cassandra found herself at the entrance to Siegfried's room, staring uncertainly at the door.

_Should I?_ She wondered to herself. Technically, what she was about to do would considered rude by many, and yet…

Raising her hand, she knocked hesitantly on the oaken door.

"Enter." Came the voice from inside.

With a creak, the door swung open, and Cassandra stepped inside. It was certainly not what she had been expecting. The entire room was sparsely furnished, save the majestic four-poster bed at the far end. Siegfried sat on a chair by the window, watching the fresh snowfall.

At her soft footsteps, he turned to regard her. "Ah, Cassandra." He said. "What can I do for you?"

Moving so she was standing beside him facing the outside, she frowned to herself as she best thought how to broach the subject. He _had_ been acting nicer to her recently, to the point where she was prepared to call him a friend, but she was still just the slightest bit wary around him.

"Well…" She began slowly. "This is just a question, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but… why do you have that arm? Were you born with it or did something happen to make it… y'know, like that?"

Siegfried was silent for a long while, and Cassandra began to worry she had insulted him. Then, he glanced up and gestured towards one of the chairs.

"Please, sit down." After she had done so, he sighed, and began speaking in a low voice, while still watching the falling snow. "Was I born like this? Perhaps… depending on how you look at it. It is what was in my heart, imprinted onto my flesh. It is the physical form of my selfish, superficial pride." He paused and closed his eyes.

"Let me tell you a story, Cassandra. It's the story of a man and a monster. Perhaps you will decide for yourself who is whom when I finish…"

* * *

It was almost an hour later when he completed. He leaned back in his chair, silent and brooding.

Cassandra was silent too, her head whirling with a thousand questions. The supposed injustice of it, that he should be corrupted for one simple act- or had it only been one? By his own admission, he'd been proud and aloof for as long as he could remember.

And what of the condition the being of flame had set? When pressed, Siegfried had merely shook his head. It was obvious that he didn't wish to talk about it, and she didn't feel comfortable pressing the matter.

She knew not what to do or say. She almost wanted to leave, to get away from the awkwardness of the situation- but would that make him feel she was leaving him, now that she knew? Cassandra grimaced to herself, unsure of how to act. Her upbringing as a baker had left her completely unprepared for situations like this- and frankly, she thought with wry humor, unprepared for just about everything that had transpired in this castle.

Siegfried seemed to sense her discomfort, for he began to speak again. "I'm sorry if I'm laying any burden on you…"

"Huh? Oh, no. Not at all." She smiled reassuringly, and stood. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Well, you should go to bed, then. It _is_ rather late." He looked up. "Would you like me to see you to your room?"

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary." She replied as she headed for the door. He nodded in acquiescence, and return to viewing the landscape.

At the doorway, she turned to back to gaze at him, at the arm she had once thought so hideous and revolting. As he sat quietly, human arm resting on his malformed one, her heart went out to him, and she felt his pain as her own.

* * *

_And so time passes…_

"Compliments of the master." Talim said with a wry smile as she handed Cassandra a white envelope, sealed with the emblem of an single eye. She frowned, a puzzled smile on her face as she tried to discern the contents of the envelope.

"What's this?" She asked curiously?

"I'm afraid, Lady Cassandra, that _that_ is none of my business. You'll have to figure out this one yourself." Talim grinned as she shut the door.

Once alone in her room, Cassandra ripped open the envelope, only to find a handwritten, unsigned note, and a single red rose. _Come to the main tower. The rose is your ticket for admission._

She raised an eyebrow at this, and cracked the door open again. Talim was there, waiting. "Shall you be needing an escort?" She asked with a coy smile.

At the top of the tower, Siegfried was there, wrapped in a long robe that trailed at his feet. When he spotted her, he smiled and handed her a identical gown, which he procured gratefully and wrapped around herself. It was a cold night.

Down below, in the courtyard, she could see the figures of Necrid and Voldo, rushing back and forth. Several of what appeared to be cannons lay dotted around the plaza, all pointing upwards.

Then, abruptly, there was the sound of ignition, and night became day for an instant as dozens of fireworks shot into the frigid air, exploding far above them in dazzling colours.

"Funny, I never figured you to be the sort of person who did these sort of things." She said teasingly as she settled down next to him on the bench.

"I wasn't." He replied. _Until I met you._ He added silently. She had changed him, in ways and dimensions that he didn't know or understand.

And if truth be told, that wasn't half bad.

_…But who would have thought…_

"Where's Master Siegfried?" Yunsung called as he rounded the corner into the dining room.

"Thanks for offering to help." Talim said with a grunt as she strained from her position atop the ladder. Directly behind her, Charade was floating, his various peripherals used as hooks from which a bucket of soapy water and various rags hung. Talim was busy wiping clean the windows of the dining room, and drawing back the heavy curtains, letting pale sunlight filter into the once gloomy chamber.

"Sorry, but where's the master?" Yunsung glanced around as he leaned back on the chair.

"Out with Cassandra." Came the reply. "They decided to take a walk around the grounds. Just the two of them."

Yunsung glanced around. "D'you think that… _it'll _happen soon?"

Talim sighed. "I don't know." Then she gave a slightly sad smile. "You've got to admit though. The castle's become more cheerful ever since she came here."

And floating behind them, Charade's eyeball nodded in silent agreement.

_…Who could have guessed…_

"Cassandra?" Siegfried peered around the corner of the doorway into the study. Cassandra was there, reading another of her books. She hadn't heard him.

"Cassandra." He repeated, louder this time. She looked up, a smile forming on her face as she caught sight of him. "Siegfried? What is it?"

"Nothing much." He allowed himself a tiny smile. "I was just wondering if it'd be possible to join you."

"Of course."

He settled down next to her, keeping himself at a good distance from the roaring fire. Glancing up, he noted a well-thumbed book sitting by her side. "Do you mind if I take a look at that?"

"No, go ahead."

He picked up the book, and slowly turned it over to look at the cover. It wasn't from his library, that much he was certain of- it was faded and cracked, bound by dry leather that was of rather poor quality. But then again, the primary use of a book was to be read. As long as it was legible…

Then he blinked as he read the title. Then, placing the book down, he gave a little chuckle. "Amazing…"

"Hmm?" Cassandra glanced up from the book she was reading. "Amazing? What is?"

"This." He smiled. "It was my favourite book when I was younger."

"You're kidding!" She exclaimed. "I love this book too!"

"Oh? You've read it too?"

"Of course! Hey, did you like the chapter where…"

The fire flickered brightly, illuminating the two people animatedly discussing the tome Siegfried clutched in his hands. And for the slightest second, their shadows on the far wall seemed to merge as one in the flickering light.

_…What might happen in that time?_

* * *

"Does the concept of a Christmas dance seem rather strange to you when there's only going to be two people there?" Cassandra asked Talim as she combed her hair meticulously. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she just wanted to look her best tonight.

"Not so long as the two of you are comfortable being with each other." Talim smiled.

"Right. So… what should I wear?" Cassandra asked as she finished with her hair.

"Hmm… There're a few costumes I've been cleaning. Maybe a couple would fit you…"

* * *

"You look good in green, Cassandra. Maybe tie your hair in a ponytail?"

"While the costume itself is nice, I _am_ wondering if it is appropriate to go out in a leotard, Talim. Can we at least cover up _some_ thigh?"

"Okay… lemme see if I can find something else…"

* * *

"If you, for one second, expect me to actually _wear_ that ridiculous helmet…"

"Alright, alright, don't get so worked up. Let's see…"

* * *

"Well, how about this one?" Talim asked as she held up a blue and white ensemble.

The outer coat was lavender blue with gold trimmings. On the sleeves, a heart-shaped emblem rested, lending an air of elegance to the outfit. A lighter blue waistcoat provided the inner garment, and a short skirt of white with blue trim completed the outfit.

Cassandra smiled as she ran a hand over the soft fabric. "It's beautiful. Thanks, Talim."

"Always glad to help." The younger girlgrinned as she replied.

* * *

"Well, master, tonight's the night!" Yunsung tried to cheer Siegfried on. By contrast, the normally stoic blonde was pretty much a bundle of nerves.

"I'm not even sure I can do this…" He sighed to himself.

"Oh, c'mon, don't act like that!" Yunsung groaned. "Look, you care for her, don't you?"

"Yes. More than anything!"

"Well then, tell her! You _can_ do it!"

"I suppose…" He hesitated, still a little uncertain about himself. Then, mustering his resolve, he headed for the doorway. "Wish me luck." He muttered.

* * *

Cassandra paced nervously as she glanced around the ballroom. "Where is he?" She whispered softly to herself. "Did I get the time wrong? He _did_ say seven, right? Maybe I'm in the wrong room…"

"Cassandra…" A voice interrupted her thoughts. Whirling, she caught sight of him standing in the doorway, looking slightly apprehensive. A regal cloak trailed around him, partially covering up his body. Cassandra noted, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he was still not wearing any shirt. Then again, one would find it difficult to find any tunic that fit his arm.

She noticed that he was still staring at her, which was inevitably making her feel uncomfortable. "What is it?" She asked.

"You look beautiful." He replied frankly.

Cassandra immediately blushed at this comment, and Siegfried seemed to relax slightly. Walking over, he offered her his left hand, which she took, and the two of them began to dance, slowly and hesitantly and first, then with growing confidence and grace… until they were lost in their own paradise, where only the two of them existed together, basking in the warmth and care of each other, a whirling kaleidoscope of colours and music their companions in the perfect world of their own making.

* * *

Voldo's sightless eyes still managed to follow the pair as the trailed across the ballroom, his wizened, bony fingers playing an old, classical tune whose name was out of memory.

Necrid didn't look up from playing with Charade, throwing pieces of it across the room and sending it to fetch them back again. As far as he was concerned, the whole business with his master and the girl was more or less settled- he could relax now.

Yunsung glanced nervously from his vantage point at the observation level. As the couple continued their foray across the spacious ballroom, he dimmed several of the lights, extinguishing a few altogether with help of a long poker. "I think I'm getting shortchanged in terms of equipment." He grumbled to himself. Ultimately however, he knew his goal- guide the two to the balcony, where they could be alone.

Talim's eyes were half-closed in concentration as her fingers trailed across the stringed instrument, letting the soft air fall through the cold night sky, in perfect duet with her far older colleague. She smiled as she noted Yunsung nearly overbalance, and right himself at the last second, grumbling. But then her gaze refocused on her master and Cassandra- in the end, they were the goals of the night…

At last, the two, still wrapped in the blissful oblivion of each other, retired to the balcony. Siegfried leaned forward, silently watching the stars and constellations high above him.

Cassandra, meanwhile, glanced over the treetops of the vast forest. Beyond there lay the place she had once called home… but no longer. She had given up that life.

"Cassandra?" Siegfried said softly. He seemed uncertain, somehow, as if trying to discuss a subject he knew not how to broach. "Are you happy here… with me?"

She paused for a moment, thinking. Was she? Well, yes, if she was to be honest. "Yes." She answered. And she was. She had her friends, honest, cheerful, dependant Talim, grumbling, fussy, and yet sure and true Yunsung. Even Necrid, Voldo and Charade- all had become part of her life now. And there was Siegfried. More and more, he had been on her mind lately, as she lay down at night, or ate her meals, thinking about him. He was here, with her, and that was good. How could she have ever doubted his good heart, or kind demeanour? Her worries and fears of long ago seemed utterly ridiculous now. "Yes, I am."

And yet… in all honesty, she could not forget the village either. The village, with it's quaint little library, the rustic, simple way of life, the cheerful, hardworking villagers… and Sophitia. How was she faring? Was she alright? Abruptly, thoughts and concerns she had long shoved aside rose to the fore again.

Noting her look of worry, Siegfried turned to her. "Cassandra, what's wrong?" he probed gently.

"N-nothing." She said hastily. "Only… it's Sophie. I wish… I wish I could see how she was doing. I miss her so much…"

Siegfried was silent for a long moment. Then, he sighed, as if having just made up his mind over a large decision. "There is a way." He said softly.

* * *

Soul Calibur was handed to Cassandra, and as it was, the blade shortened almost to nubs, the central eye growing wider, and the entire form losing shape as that of a weapon- signifying her status as a nonwarrior.

"Ask of it anything you wish, and it shall be shown to you." Siegfried said softly.

Steeling herself, Cassandra gazed deeply into the chartreuse eye, and spoke. "I want to see my sister."

The green light pulsed and wavered, and the eye faded, an unfamiliar image taking it's place. Cassandra's eyes widened. Where was this? Certainly not her old cottage or the bakery or even anywhere in the village. Through a blinding snowstorm trudged her sister, calling out her name ineffectually. Even as the horrified Cassandra watched, Sophitia stumbled, coughing, and fell onto the snowy banks.

"Oh- she's- Sis!" She cried, for the image had faded away. Turning to Siegfried, she spoke urgently, desperate to make him understand. "She's sick! And maybe- maybe…" No, she couldn't say it. "She's all alone." She finally whispered. "No one's there to help her."

"Then you must go to her."

She looked up startled. "What?"

Siegfried stared at the eye where the image had been a minute ago. "I release you. You are my prisoner no longer. You're free to go."

"I… I'm free?" Though in truth she had long since stopped considering herself a prisoner here.

"Yes. You may leave." Picking up Soul Calibur, he handed it to her. "Take this with you, so you will always have a way to look back- and remember."

"Thank you for understanding." She said, before turning to rush for the door, thoughts of her ailing sister already filling her mind.

* * *

Talim had arrived along with the others at the Chapel and waited outside with bated breath. After all, it seemed that tonight would be the night in which their long, long wait would finally be over. Had not the two of them spent the night in each other's arms? And now he had let her into the Chapel of his own free will. It seemed indeed as if tonight were indeed the special night.

Thus it was a dreadful blow to all when their master had walked through and announced softly that he had let her go.

The reaction was, shall we say, animated.

"WHAT?"

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"Ynchurstdznhgwa?"

He had simply shaken his head.

"I am sorry."

Then he turned and reentered.

But Talim was not one to let it go at that. Entering after him, she immediately took the fact that he did not tell her to get out as a sign that something was indeed very wrong.

"Why?" She finally asked.

"I had to."

"But why?"

Siegfried sighed and stared at the malevolent eye that pulsed and throbbed in the center of Soul Edge. And for a slightest moment, the reddish glow flickered.

"Because I love her."

* * *

Just so you know, the dress Cassandra wears for the ball is her Soul Calibur 3 costume. Looks great, in my opinion.

Right, please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Cassandra stumbled through the blinding snowstorm that had enveloped her and Archimedes the instant they had passed the castle gates. The only light source came from the steady emerald glow of Soul Calibur's eye, it's eyeball set in the center swiveling this way or that to signify which direction she should take.

She didn't know how long she stumbled through the endless whiteness, but at long last, she caught sight of a still formed, lying crumpled by a tree.

Hope and fear rose in her heart, and quickening her pace, she hurried to the limp figure.

"Sophie!" For it was her sister, lying on the snow, pale and unmoving.

Moving quickly, she grabbed Sophistic, barely managing to bundle her onto Archimedes.

Sophitia's eyes half-opened and she stared dazedly ahead. "Cass…" She mumbled.

"Huh?" Looking over, Cassandra saw Sophitia slump forward, her head almost touching Archimedes' mane. "Did you say something, sis?" Sophitia was conscious, which was a good thing, but just barely.

"Cass… must save… help…" Sophitia mumbled, barely audible over the raging winds.

_She's delirious._ Cassandra realized. _I have to move fast._

Mounting Archimedes, she sat behind the slumped form of her sister, arms angled to hold Sophitia safely.

"Come on, Archimedes." She said urgently. "Run, fast as you can. We're heading home."

* * *

It was a long journey, made moreso by Cassandra having to make sure Sophitia wasn't slipping into a critical stage, but fortunately enough, Soul Calibur acted as an excellent guide, it's emerald light revealing pathways otherwise hidden by the blinding snow.

After a while, though, the snowstorm died down, and Cassandra saw a gap in the trees. Urging Archimedes ever forward, she finally found herself on the edge of the woods, not five meters away from the cottage.

There was no time for memories or nostalgia, not now. Not with Sophitia in the state she was. Quickly as she could, Cassandra laid her sister on the couch, and turned to the fireplace, long since gone cold and dead.

In a few minutes, she'd started the fire, and had gone to the kitchen. Moving with a practiced hand, she quickly used what ingredients she could find for a hot broth. Her sister definitely needed it now.

As an afterthought, she descended into the cellar, coming out with several thick, woolen sheets. After all, the most important thing right now was to get her sister as warm and comfortable as possible.

Bundling the shivering Sophitia in the blankets, she returned to the kitchen. How often had Sophie taken care of her when she was ill? And now here the roles were reversed. Shaking her head slightly at the strange familiarity of it all, she continued her work.

* * *

Two days later…

* * *

"Cass…?" Sophitia mumbled. Her weak eyesight was refusing to aid her in confirming whom the person standing in front of her was. Through her blurry vision, she made out the vague shape of someone- whoever it was- kneeling in front of her. A second later, a cold cloth was pressed against her forehead, alleviating some of the burning heat she felt throughout her body. "Ahhh…" She breathed.

"Sis?" Came the voice. "You're awake!"

And Sophitia's heart leaped. "Cass…" She croaked. "You…"

"Don't talk for now, Sophie. Just rest." Cassandra's voice was coming through loud and clear now, and Sophitia's vision cleared enough so that she could make out the features of her beloved sister. Her aquamarine eyes shone with a clear light, her mouth formed into a comforting smile.

Sophitia shook her head slightly. "W- where…?" She stammered. "What… happened?"

"I found you in the woods." Cassandra spoke softly. "You had a raging fever from the instant I brought you home." She shook her head slightly. "What were you _thinking_, sis? That you'd go to the castle and demand that I go free or something? You could have ended up in an even worse position than you were in when I found you!"

Something wasn't clicking in Sophitia's mind. "Wait… where… am I? Where are we?"

She looked around, catching sight of the fireplace, the doorway to the kitchen, the simple yet elegant furniture that marked her home. "I'm…"

"Welcome home, sis." Cassandra smiled, and Sophitia thought she saw a tiny sparkling tear in one eye. An instant later she found herself in a tight hug, her younger sister embracing her passionately.

Returning the hug, Sophitia shut her eyes, crying tears of joy herself. For now… just for now… they could pretend there was no sorrow and misery in the world. Just two sisters… reunited at long last.

* * *

Raphael gave a long hard look at the man before him. "You're sure about this? Sophitia and Cassandra have returned?"

"No doubt about it, Master Raphael." The man replied. "I saw them riding into their house a couple days ago, and they've barely ventured out since then."

"Well, Master?" One of his lackeys ventured. "Should we initiate the plan now?"

"Hmm…" Raphael pursed his lips. "Tempting… but no. Let them spend a few more days together. When we finally tear them apart, the shock will be that much greater."

He smiled thinly. "Meanwhile, send a message to Master Vercci. Sophitia will need a cosy room during her stay there, will she not?"

* * *

"So?" Yunsung questioned urgently.

Talim merely shook her head. "Nothing. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He just sits and stares out the window." She leaned against the wall, sighing. "I knew he and Cassandra had gotten close, but…"

Talim squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the first sting of hot tears. "It's not that I mind so much for myself, and the rest of us, about this curse thing. We've gotten used to it. But… we… I've been with Master Siegfried since he was a little boy. To see him like this, and us unable to do anything about it…"

She knew how to deal with his rage that had always flared up from time to time. She knew how to calm him down and to think rationally, hard as it might have appeared to be.

But this was different. His silent, somber resignation was something she had had to deal with. Frankly, it scared her.

Yunsung shook his head, and laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Right now, the curse and its effects were the last things on their minds. Now matter how Siegfried behaved towards them, they were the closest thing to family he ever had. Now, when so much appeared to be lost, they only wanted him to smile again, like he had when Cassandra was with them.

* * *

The winter was cold and harsh, but such is the nature of the world that even the darkest night must give way to dawn, and the coldest winter, to spring.

Gradually, Sophitia began to recover her old strength and vigour. She wasn't strong enough to return to the bakery, but she could walk about the house, and help with less strenuous chores.

Then, one night…

* * *

Cassandra glanced up at the night sky. Thick clouds were forming overhead, and she thought she could hear the soft growl of thunder in the distance. There was going to be a storm tonight.

Shutting the door to the cottage, she turned to her sister, sitting on the couch. "C'mon, Sophie. There's a storm coming. Let's get to bed."

Her sister nodded, and began to stand, when a knocking resounded on the door.

"Hm?" Turning, Cassandra walked back to the entrance of the house. Cracking open the door, she peered through at the wizened face of an old man. "Um… can I help you?" She asked uncertainly.

"I've come for your sister, girl." The man said softly.

"My sister? But-"

"She is… well, mentally deficient, to put it nicely. We have to keep her under lock and key to ensure she does not endanger the populace. I wish to take her to the asylum."

Cassandra's eyes blazed and she grit her teeth. "No. You won't." She fairly growled.

The old man pursed his lips. "Young lady, that was not a request. If you're not going to cooperate-"

"Cass? Who's that at the door?" Sophitia appeared behind Cassandra, curious.

"Ah, perfect timing. Seize her!" The old man snapped. An instant later, the door swung open, and Cassandra was knocked to the ground, her forehead dashed against the rough wooden boards.

Scrambling to her feet, she hurriedly wiped away a smear of blood from her forehead, and turned towards the old man- to find that he was not alone.

Two burly men had a firm grip on each of Sophitia's shoulders- not that she'd be well enough to run for it anyway- and were hauling her roughly towards a nondescript wagon on the dirt road.

A crowd of curious villagers had already gathered, even in the late night, to watch the spectacle. And despite Sophitia's frantic cries, not one person stepped to her aid.

Angrily, Cassandra rushed for the nearest of the meatheads hauling her sister away, and tugged roughly at his arm. "Let- her- go!" She snarled.

Another arm snared her shoulder and yanked her away. "Such a pity that your sister is insane, Cassandra." Raphael said, the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

"Raphael!" Cassandra gasped. Then her eyes widened as realization hit her. "_You_ did this!"

"Hm? Oh, yes. That. Yes, indeed. I did my part as a fine, upstanding citizen, informing Master Vercci of a potential danger to the populace. I would have preferred Sophitia not end up being locked away, but… I suppose one must place duty above self."

"My sister is _not_ crazy, and you know it!"

"Hmm…" Raphael stroked his chin. "Yes… perhaps. Perhaps this _is_ all a big misunderstanding. I'm certain I'd be able to sort it all out." His smile grew predatory. "If, of course, you take back the words you said during our last meeting. How about it, Cassandra? Just say the word."

Then at last, too late, all of his schemes were made known to her. A wild fury boiled up within Cassandra, and in one motion she shoved him away. "Never!" She spat.

He frowned. "Fine." He said. "Then your sister stays locked up until you agree. You should know she really _is_ crazy, after all. Ranting and raving about some nightmare monster is a rather good proof of that."

_Nightmare… monster?_ Cassandra stood stock still, her mind working overtime. Of course! So that was why…

"Wait!" She called. "My sister's not crazy, and I can prove it!"

Running back into the house, she rummaged frantically through her pack, finally pulling out the one item she knew could prove her sister's sanity.

Bursting back outside, she saw with a quick glance that Sophitia was already halfway bundled into the wagon, and she lifted Soul Calibur high into the night sky. "Soul Calibur," She called. "Show them Siegfried!"

A flash of emerald light, and before the stunned crowd, an image of Siegfried formed, his face cold and hard as he sat gazing listlessly at the window.

"See!" Cassandra said triumphantly. "My sister wasn't lying!"

She could hear shocked murmuring emanating from the crowd, and the two burly men glanced at each other, now unsure what to do. Then, a lone voice spoke up from the crowd.

"Is that… is he… dangerous?" The woman spoke hesitantly.

Cassandra's eyes widened in surprise at this. Dangerous? "No, of course not!" She protested vehemently. "He's really kind, and gentle-"

"Kind? Gentle?" Raphael's mocking tones came from beside her. "Why, Cassandra, if I didn't know better I'd say you had _feelings_ for this… monster."

Cassandra grit her teeth, eyes blazing. "_He_ is no monster, Raphael. The closest thing I see to a monster here is the worm I am talking to."

Raphael's face morphed into a mask of anger. "You're as crazy as your sister!" He cried. Roughly, he shoved her away, grasping hold of Soul Calibur in the same movement, and though no one but Cassandra noticed, the sword sprouted curved barbs, gaining the semblance of being cruel, wicked.

Raphael was seething. So his ploy had failed, all because he had never counted on Cassandra being able to prove her sister wasn't insane. Very well. If he could not have Cassandra now, he'd first sate his fury by slaying this… creature before him.

"_Look_ at this!" He cried. "A hideous, malformed beast! Have any of you ever seen such a monstrosity before? And she claims it to be _gentle_! She says it is no monster! Who ever heard of something so monstrous being harmless? Well, I say that it is even _worse_ than a monster! I say, kill the beast! Who's with me?"

Raphael's words had a profound effect on the crowd. First, there was a slight murmuring, which grew until it became a tumultuous roar of approval. "Kill the beast!" They chanted as one. Prove that no monster would ever get the best of them, they said. They would become heroes, at almost no risk to themselves. After all, there were plenty others who could really deal with the monster.

"Kill the beast!" The chant swelled with the ranks, breaking into a loud, heady roar as all able villagers ran to gather what weapons they could find.

"No! **NO!**" Cassandra cried out in horror. "Please! Stop! Listen to me!" But reason had no effect, not in this nightmare. Frantically, she rushed to Raphael, arms outstretched to seize Siegfried's gift to her.

"You won't touch him! I won't let you!"

Raphael easily snagged onto her outstretched arm. "Lock her up! The both of them! We can't have her running of to warn the creature!"

The others were more than willing to oblige. Quickly, they latched onto Cassandra none too gently and tossed her into the cellar. An instant later, Sophitia followed, tumbling onto the cold stone floor.

The last thing Cassandra saw was the faint sliver of light from the night sky narrow and vanish as they slammed shut the cellar door. Then all was darkness around the two sisters.

* * *

"… You never really did explain how you were able to leave the castle."

"Yeah, I didn't. Our perceptions of him were wrong sis. Totally wrong. He… he risked his life to save mine. And… he's done so many things for me, sis." Cassandra sat there in the absolute darkness, feeling the knot in her stomach grow tighter and tighter. "I can't just sit here. I have to get out. I have to go help him." Scrambling to her feet, she headed for what she believed was the general direction for the door.

"Okay, I think I'm getting close." She called to her sister.

_Whuk!_

"Hm? Did you hear that?"

_Whuk!_

"What's that noise?"

_Whuk!_

"It's getting louder…"

_Whu-KRUNCH!_

There was a splintering sound, and a shaft of light fell directly onto Cassandra. Glancing upwards, she thought she could see the shattered remnants of a lock about the edges of the hole.

A second later, the doors to the cellar were thrown back, and a very worried looking Rothion was staring down at the two of them, a giant hammer grasped in one arm.

"Rothion!" Sophitia gasped with relief. "Remind me never again to question your choice in profession."

"Sophie? Cassandra? Are you alright? What happened? I was on my way home when I saw this huge mob-"

"Where are they?" Cassandra demanded urgently.

"They've left already. I think they were headed for the forest-"

Cassandra wasted no time. Darting past Rothion, she called out to the clear night. "Archimedes! Come!"

A moment later her trusty steed was at her side. "Rothion!" She called hurriedly. "Please take care of my sister!"

"Huh? Where're you going?" He asked, confused.

It would take too long to explain. Shaking her head, she turned, and headed back into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Talim glanced at the huge mob below her, currently taking a battering ram to the iron gate. Some of villagers had grabbed saws with them for weapons, and upon finding their way barred, they were seemingly more than happy to fell a tree and use it to smash the gates down.

Talim shook her head. "This is bad, isn't it?"

Yunsung sighed in agreement. "Very."

* * *

"Master!"

Siegfried glanced backwards. "Talim? What is it?"

"Master, there are people attacking us! How could they find us here?"

"… I don't know."

"Master… what should we do?"

He sighed, his eyes weary. "I- I'm sorry, Talim. I can't care. Not anymore. Just…" He closed his eyes and turned away. "Do… do what you deem best, Talim."

She was silent for a long moment, then, with a bow, she turned and vanished back into the hallway.

Siegfried opened his eyes slowly, gazing at the heavens. Far above the tallest spire, thunder doomed, and a torrential rainstorm began to pour.

"…Cassandra…"

* * *

For some reason, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. Well, please review and tell me what you think of it.

I'm in the thick of exams season right now, so, uh, the next update won't be very fast. Sorry in advance.


	8. Chapter 7

Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Well, it's here. The last chapter of my first ever Soul Calibur story. Enjoy. (I hope.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, maybe a shoelace. You never know when you're gonna need a shoelace.

* * *

With a final resounding crash, the iron gates gave way, falling to the ground with a clatter of ringing metal.

With a thunderous roar, the mob charged through the main doors of the castle, brandishing crude weapons, shouting the death of the nightmare that resided within.

Swarming through the seemingly deserted castle, they essentially ransacked the entire area, pulling down and smashing valuable artifacts, portraits, anything that seemed able to be destroyed, was.

Meanwhile, Raphael strode purposefully through the gloom of the vast bastion, his eyes narrowed, rapier drawn from its scabbard. He had but one goal for coming to this godforsaken place. Let the mob- fools that they were- destroy a potential fortune. He had bigger fish to fry.

They swept through the area, until at last they came to a vast staircase leading to the higher levels of the castle. At the top of the steps stood a single figure in raven hair, eyes half shut as she gripped two strange blades in her hands.

"None shall pass." She said softly, yet with enough force that her voice carried throughout the chamber. There was soft muttering from the crowd, until finally one of them in the crowd yelled at her.

"Get outta the way, girl! You wanna get hurt?"

Her only response was to settle down into a fighting stance, eyes narrowed. The people stared at each other uncertainly for a minute, then two of the boldest charged up the stairs, swinging weapons.

A clash of steel, and Talim parried the first blow quickly. Pivoting, she lashed with her foot, knocking the first of her assailants down the stairs. The second lunged forward, knife in hand, ready to strike.

Before he got anywhere close, his knife was knocked harmlessly out of his hands, as Yunsung stepped into view from the shadows.

Together, the pair advanced quickly down the stairs, weapons flashing as the beat back the raging mob. Twisting, whirling, lunging, they were soon at the foot of the stairs, back to back, facing the angry but increasingly uncertain mob.

"Remember, no harm, only disarm." Talim said, weapons at the ready.

"I know that!" Yunsung snapped.

And the battle began in earnest.

* * *

Gasping for breath, Cassandra cracked the reins, urging Archimedes ever forward. The frigid air seared her lungs as she narrowed her eyes, trying to see beyond the next turn, the next swerve.

The mob had left definite signs of their rampage through the forest, and through these, coupled with her memory of when she had tried to flee the castle, she was able to retrace her route efficiently.

_Please, God,_ She thought. _Don't let me be too late._

The wind whipped at her as the infernal rain drummed down relentlessly, forcing her eyes closed. A tiny sob escaped her throat as she ducked her head, trusting Archimedes to follow the path.

_Don't let Siegfried die._

* * *

The villagers had expected to confront a solitary monster hiding or cowering somewhere within the deep recesses of the castle, and that the monster would primarily be left to 'someone else' while they took part in the credit of killing the beast.

They had certainly not expected to deal with a troupe of fighters, all armed and skilled, driving them back towards the entrance. A young black-haired girl wielding twin blades, efficiently disarming them and drawing little-to-no blood at all. A red-haired youth with a curved sword and lightning-fast kicks that had left more than a dozen of their compatriots lying dazed and semi-conscious on the floor.

And out of some twisted nightmare, a hulking green beast swinging his muscular arms, tossing people like hay. A lithe-limbed, serpentine creature weaving and twisting through the crowd, his weapons striking seemingly at random. Many a villager suddenly felt pain explode about their shins and collapsed, clutching their wounds and cursing.

And a being composed seemingly of living rock, turning, changing, always melding his fighting capabilities to best face any foes he encountered.

Together, the five of them steadily pushed the mob closer and closer towards the entrance, their skill only surpassed by their teamwork. _This_ the villagers hadn't counted on. Shaky determination gave way to surprise then to confusion and panic and finally blank fear.

Suddenly, as one, heeding some unseen, unknown signal, they turned and fled, yowling, past the shattered gates, into the dark trees, until finally even the sounds of their voices died away to the sound of the drumming rain

Talim slumped, her weapons dropping from limp hands with a clatter. "That… should do it." She said, in between gasps for breath.

"Stupid." Yunsung grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "As if we didn't have enough problems already. What got them so riled up anyway?"

"Far as I could tell, they were screaming something about a beast." Talim brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. "They weren't referring to master Siegfried, were they?"

"Gzhng dzhn nitrss!" Necrid offered.

"Good point." Talim shook her head wearily and sighed. I'm going back to check on him. I always feel like he's my responsibility."

Turning, she headed back towards the fortress.

* * *

The shadows his greatest protection, Raphael Sorel lingered outside the entrance to the ruined chapel, his eyes cold and hard. The grip on his rapier tightened.

Silhouetted in the strange crimson light that bathed the room but somehow never spilled out past the doorway, the hulking from of the monster was clearly visible.

A thin smile graced the face of Raphael as he stepped into the ruined arena. Once the monster had been slain, he would be hailed as a hero among the townsfolk, and then he could figure out how to turn popular opinion in favour of him and Cassandra marrying. Right now, however…

The hellish red glow splashed bloody highlights on Flambert as he raised it, the sharpened tip pointing straight at the beast. "My, you're even more hideous in person." He taunted.

The figure shifted. Turned. Hooded eyes observed him silently. As far as Raphael could discern, it carried no weapon.

"What's the matter? Why are you silent? Too scared to move?" Raphael continued.

No reply. Out of the corner of his eyes, Raphael noted what appeared to be a splendid looking sword that apparently had an eye affixed in the blade. He grinned to himself. Once the beast was finished, the blade would be his- as well as anything of value in the castle.

The two stood there for an endless moment as rain spattered over the area, falling from the eternal heavens. Raphael smirked. The creature obviously didn't have much in way of fighting spirit, and would be an easy kill, but the villagers didn't need to know that. The cruel smile on his face widened.

His shifted his weight slightly- slid one foot forward- and lunged.

* * *

Those villagers that had rushed past… Cassandra's brow furrowed as she stared from her hiding place in a thicket. Had the issue at the castle already been settled?

She glanced around nervously once more. She had to make sure. Saddling Archimedes again, she urged him into a gallop, heading once again for the castle.

* * *

Pain. Waves of jagged fire that swept through his body and heart. A horrendous symphony of agony that threatened to drive him into the abyss.

He glared at the arrogant swordsman in front of him. He could feel two- no, three- gashes cut through his torso. All of the potentially fatal.

The swordsman smirked. "Why, you're barely even worth the trouble of killing after all. Cassandra said something about you being kind and gentle… she always was naïve, that girl…"

_Cassandra?_ Siegfried bared his teeth, that act unseen by the swordsman.

"Slow and spiritless would have been far better descriptions!" A boot slammed into his chest, propelling him backwards, through the stained glass window. Amid the sound of tinkling glass, he heard the crunch of the swordsman's boots as they carefully stepped out of the window.

"Let us end it…"

For an instant, Siegfried considered rising up and throttling the man, but that thought vanished as soon as it appeared. Without Cassandra, nothing seemed worth it anymore.

He took a long, shuddering breath, trying to prop himself up. His eyes squeezed shut; he heard only the drumming rain-

And a loud cry from the gate. "**Siegfried!**"

He opened one bloodied eye. "Cassandra?"

* * *

Her eyes wide open, she stared, horrified, at the drama far above her. From this distance, she could not make out exactly what Siegfried's wounds were, but she knew they had to be bad, based on how he was moving.

Behind him stood Raphael, arm cocked in a stance that suggested he was just waiting for Siegfried to rise before he striked again.

She couldn't help herself. A cry of rage, despair, and grief tore at her throat, and she cried out his name, as loud as she could. "Siegfried!" The sound burst from her, only to be cast away into the stormy night-

No! Siegfried raised his head, staring down her. He had heard her! In an instant, she had leapt to the ground, and took off at a dead sprint for the castle. Even as she ran, her mind pulled out a mental map of the castle, already remembering and deciding on the shortest route from the main entrance to the chapel.

Praying that she would not be too late, she vanished into the dark hallways.

* * *

Cassandra! The world shriveled down to a single moment of clarity.

Cassandra had returned. She had come back- for him.

He had something to live for, once again.

He heard the thud of the swordsman's boot behind him, and a tiny tap as the rapier rapped against the stone ledge.

"What, you're already too weak to get up?" The annoyed voice came from behind him. "Bah. I guess I'll just have to finish you now th-"

He never finished that sentence. Siegfried rolled, his human arm reaching out to grasp the swordsman's jacket. Yanking him closer, he slammed his demon fist into the swordsman's face, propelling him into the castle wall.

Siegfried clambered to his feet, and as the swordsman desperately fumbled for his rapier, Siegfried slammed his boot onto it, preventing the man from picking him up. A slight kick, and it was sent spiraling off the edge.

The swordsman stared at Siegfried with terrified eyes. "M-mercy," He pleaded. "Mercy! I'll do anything! I… I…"

Siegfried's demon arm flexed, ready to throttle the life out the insolent-

And paused. In the terrified, cowering man's visage, he saw himself. Himself as he had once been- arrogant, prideful, filled with greed and avarice. Himself as he _would_ have been, had not a drastic measure imposed so long ago set him on the first, long step towards repentance.

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling burning rage slowly seep out, replacing the incinerating core in his heart with a strange weariness.

"Go." He whispered to the swordsman, before turning back towards the chapel. _And may your path to redemption be nowhere near as harsh as mine._

He stepped over the shattered window, into the castle, where Cassandra would be waiting for him.

* * *

She ran past the startled Talim, who gave a startled cry "Cass-!" and then took off running after her as well. Heart pounding, mind pleading, she rounded the corner and threw open the chapel doors as hard as she could. The slammed off the stones walls with a reverberating thud, echoing through the night air. The roofless chapel still allowed rain through, but the thunderstorm seemed to be dying down. The crimson glow still saturated the entire area, bathing the massive court in the hellish glow.

But all this faded from her mind as she beheld him, standing there, in the middle of the ruinous chapel was Siegfried, beaten but unbowed. He smiled, that gentle smile she knew and loved so well. "Cassandra…"

He was safe! Instantly she was a dead run, arms outstretched to embrace him, to hold him close, safe in the knowledge that they were together again, now and forever-

And Raphael, from behind, plunged a dagger as deep as he could into Siegfried's back. Time stood still for a frozen instant- then Siegfried's eyes widened from a second, and a strangled groan as he slumped onto the ground.

"Take that, monster!" Raphael's scream of triumph likewise echoed through the endless sky. "I've done it! I alone! Ha! I have slain the beast! Ahahahaha-"

The red glow surrounding the Soul Edge exploded into crimson haze, obscuring all vision. In the red mist, Raphael's laughter abruptly dissolved into a scream of pure terror that went on and on and… stopped. The only sound now was of Cassandra's panicked gasps and Siegfried's laboured breaths as they attempted to find each other.

Then the mist disappeared, and Raphael was vanished, nowhere to be seen- but she saw out of the corner of her eye that the red sword seemed almost _pleased_. However, that quickly melted from her mind as she beheld Siegfried lying facedown, blood pooling slowly under him.

Moving without thinking, she crouched down by his side, and slowly began to turn him over. Midway through, he coughed, and she saw another dark stain appear on the ground.

His head lolled weakly from side to side, but he opened his eyes enough to glance at her. "Cass… Cassandra…" He took in a deep breath. "You came back." A ghost of a smile found its way onto his face. "Thank you for… letting me see you one… last… time…" Behind them, Talim stood, eyes wide with horror. A second later, Yunsung appeared, and ground to a halt at the scene before them.

"No! Don't talk like that! You're going to be alright!" Cassandra muttered desperately. "Just… just hang on! We'll get you help!"

But Siegfried's eyes were closed, and he made no reply.

Cassandra fought back a sob, and grasped him tighter. "No! Please! You can't die! Not here! Not now! You- you can't!" There was no response.

"Please…" She whimpered as she buried her head on his chest, tears flowing freely down her face. "Please, no… You can't… I…" Her voice had shrunk to nothing but a tiny whispered as her body was wracked with sobs. "I… I _love_ you…" She whispered.

For a long moment she remained in that position, eyes squeezed shut as if to stem the flow of tears. Then her eyes snapped open. What was that? Had she felt… movement?

She glanced up hurriedly wiping tears from his eyes as Siegfried shifted slightly, and uttered a soft groan. Abruptly, the crimson glow that had poured forth from the one-eyed blade vanished from the entire room, as if someone had snuffed a candle. The only light now was the one pouring forth from… _Siegfried's body_?

Cassandra took a step back, one half of her afraid, and her other half unwilling to leave Siegfried. The golden light that bathed him increased in brightness and intensity until all present had to shield their eyes from the glare.

Slowly, slowly the rays of shining light began to fade, leaving a bewildered Siegfried standing there, staring at his arms… his _human_ arms.

"I…" He began in bewildered tone of voice. "I…" Then he glanced up and saw Cassandra again. "Cassandra! Look! I… my arm… It's… _me_."

Cassandra, meanwhile, was staring stock still, hardly able to believe her eyes. It was him! Alive, his wounds virtually gone… He was alive!

The next thing she knew was the feeling of launching herself into his arms, and holding him close, half-afraid that he was some ghost that would vanish when touched. But he wasn't a ghost. He was alive, freed of whatever curse that had plagued him for so long, and holding her close in turn.

A tap on their shoulder brought them back to reality. "Ah," Talim smiled. "But perhaps you would do us the honour of allowing us to share in your joy?"

* * *

A few hours later, Cassandra sat beside Siegfried on the castle walls, staring at the first rays of themorning sun. The lifting of the curse has changed the castle imperceptibly- everything now seemed cheerier and more lively. It hadn't been long before Rothion and Sophitia had arrived, wondering what exactly had happened. An apology from Siegfried, a 'that's quite all right' from Sophitia, and an invitation to stay at the castle later, and Cassandra would no longer have to worry about being separated from either her love or her family.

Siegfried turned to look at her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh? Nothing much… just you."

Siegfried's smile grew wider. "You saved me, you know. I'd never… I'd never thought anyone could fall in love with someone like me."

"Well, I proved us both wrong, didn't I?"

There was a slight chuckle, and then Siegfried turned to look at her. "Cassandra…"

"Hm?"

"I don't suppose this would be an appropriate time to discuss marriage?"

She let a slow smile spread across her face as she turned to face him. "Oh, I don't know. The very idea of there being a better time eludes me."

Siegfried smiled, leaned in close, and then the rest of the world dissolved as their lips met. Cassandra trembled slightly at the surges of emotion and sensation running through her. Then they both pulled away softly, their unspoken comment nevertheless clearly felt by each other.

_I love you._

Then nothing more was said as she eased herself into an embrace, eyes closed, basking in the glow of their love.

And as for after that? Well, you know what they say…

They lived happily ever after.

* * *

Finished! Thanks for reading! You've been a wonderful audience. (Sorta. Kinda. Can we really consider you an audience?)

Please review!


End file.
